Gundam Seed Fate
by dragonfairy16
Summary: The Ultimate Coordinator project has been buried from the world with death and secrecy. What happends when the world finds out and Blue Cosmos wants to use it for their advantage. BL but is more focused on the action than romance. KiraxAthrun MuxMurrue
1. Destroyed peace

**Hi I'm Dragonfairy and this is my very first Gundam Seed fiction. Nice to meet you all *Bow*. It's just always been annoyed how the story talked about the Ultimate Coordinator and then just went a different direction. I was like WHAT O_0. So since I hate AU's I'm just going to make it a continuation of Gundam seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and I think it belongs to Sunrise.**

**This is a BL with Kira x Athrun being the main couple but it's not all romantic goop. Also no one's about Kira being the Ultimate Coordinator except for Mu.**

*C.E 75 Space*

A young woman in a deep red space suit floated along the ruins of the once colony of Mendel. Her green eyes scanned the broken metal and old machinery her black bangs sticking to her face in sweat. The silence of the vast darkness was making her nervous. She felt much better on earth and could never understand how people could live in space. Turning around she looked about with nervousness written across her face.

"Hansel where did you go?" She asked through the small head set intercom built into the helmet.

"Hansel!" She called again.

"What!" a man's voice came through loudly and she watched a blond haired man in a blue suit appeared behind a floating wall.

"Stop disappearing and do your job," She said angrily and began to move forward.

"I am doing my job," He said lazily and followed the young woman. "I still don't understand why you need a body guard anyway Dalma,"

"That's Dr. Sugimoto, please stop forgetting that. And you never know what can happen here in space so just stay next to me," They continued to float in space until they found an intact hallway. Making their way through it they came to an open area and Dalma gasped in happiness. Positioning herself in front of one of the large computers she crossed her fingers and turned the power on. The computer came to life with a soft buzzing sound and came to a blue screen that flickered every couple of minutes.

"So what exactly is Blue Cosmos looking for in this dump?" Hansel asked letting himself float next to the scientist.

"Any kind of advantage to use against the Coordinators," She said typing onto the computer. "There," She said as computer code appeared on the left side of the screen and the picture of a human embryo on the right. She laughed and pulled out a small USB port and connecting it to the computer.

"What's all this stuff mean?"

"It means that the Coordinators just destroyed themselves,"

* A few weeks later Orb Nations Capital*

Kira jumped back with a long staff in his arms. Sweat trickled down his face and neck and panted for breath. He ran forward in his tight black top and sweat pants and swung the rod again. It was blocked by a black haired man who smiled happily.

"Good block Lainer," Kira said.

"Thank you Kira-san," The kid said happily and the two bowed. Kira walked over to a bench on the side of the room and grabbed a water bottle gulping down as much water as possible. He heard his cell phone ring from his bag and he picked it up.

"Hello," He said happily.

"Hey Kira," He heard Athrun on the other line. "I just want to make sure that we're still on for tonight,"

"Of course, I'm actually about to head out for shopping now,"

"Ok I'll see you after the council meeting," Athrun finished and hung up. After showering in the locker room he dressed himself in a tight dark red top with slits going down his sides and arms and black pants with knee high black boots. Walking out of the dojo like building he hailed a taxi and made his way to the shopping district in the city.

-------

On the other side of Orb's capital Athrun sat in the car and placed his phone in his white Orb uniform next to Yzak who wore his own white ZAFT uniform.

"So," Yzak started. "Are you finally going to ask him to move in with you?" Athrun looked over to his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," He said and they drove into the capital buildings parking lot showing the security guard their badges. Walking along the red carpeted hallway they found both Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga standing together both in their orb uniforms.

"Ready for another boring meeting," Mu complained. Everyone nodded and walked into the crowded giant circular room Yzak taking a seat with the rest of PLANT and the other three took their seats with Orb. In the center sat Lacus, Cagalli, and a man in a black suit and tie. After taking a seat in the back of the crowded room the black suited man stood up and banged the gavel in front of him to silence all the people.

"The Meeting will know commence. Chairwoman Lacus Clyne will represent the PLANT, Queen Cagalli Yula Athha will represent Orb and I Councilman Cardel Menstrape will represent the Earth federation. Does someone like to start?"

"I would," A man called from the back and everyone turned to him. A young blond haired man with green eyes in a white suit walked down to the center floor. Athrun frowned at the man knowing exactly who he was, everyone did. He was Nathan LeBlanc the new leader of Blue Cosmos and was a huge on radicalism. He handed a guard a USB port and the guard plugged it into the computer. A picture of computer code and an embryo of a baby appeared on the screen behind the three representatives and everyone looked at it in confusion.

"A small group Natural scientists went to the abandoned Mendel colony and discover some interesting information. The Coordinators were conducting secret experiments 20 years ago called "The Ultimate Coordinator" Experiment," Athrun felt Mu tense up next to him and looked over to see the lieutenant staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"You didn't have permission to enter Mendel grounds," Lacus said sternly her long hair wavered behind her. "That is PLANT property,"

"Yes well I don't recognize PLANT," He said mockingly. "But besides the point of that after going through the files we have discovered that all 150 experiments were deemed terminated except for 1. The one successful child born from a mechanical womb is believed to still be alive. He or she would be a first generation Coordinator of course and would be turning 20 within the month or recently turned 20. There IQ and strength would be well over a normal Coordinator and we would like your permission to search for this Ultimate Coordinator and put him or her somewhere that wouldn't threaten Naturalists," Silence met the young man before Cagalli stood up in rage.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite your majesty,"

"I would never give permission to hunt down an innocent person,"

"I second that," Lacus said calmly.

"I third it," The Council man next to Cagalli shouted. The room buzzed with shouts of concern. While many disagreed many others were able to see the point of Blue Cosmos. The threat of a Coordinator more powerful than they are now was big news. Cardel stood there in silence for a few moments.

"I wanted to do this legally but I'm not going to just lie down with this," He said and pressed a button on his watch. "I had a list of Coordinators living in the capital matching the description and the search is about to begin,"

Before anyone could ask what he meant an explosion was heard outside the capital building.

"Guards," Cagalli yelled and security grabbed the now laughing leader of Blue Cosmos.

"For the preservation of our Blue and Pure World!" He shouted with laughter as another explosion went off outside.

Everyone ran out of the dark room and looked out the window. Smoke in different parts of the city rose above the buildings. Athrun scowled as realization hit him. Kira was out there and would have no idea what was going on. He took out his phone and dialed his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry your call could not be connected," The woman's voice on the phone spoke in a monotone voice and he snapped the phone shut. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through; Blue Cosmos would be smart enough to jam the cell phone signals.

"We have to go," Yzak said coming up behind him. "I know there's a couple of GINN's out back and I know Shin and Lunamaria are down there for security," Athrun nodded and he and Yzak began to make their way down. Mu came up from behind Athrun with a frown pasted on his face.

"Where is Kira," The older man said sternly. Athrun told the Lieutenant that the young Coordinator was at the market and that he was heading out that way now. Mu nodded.

"I need to go with you," He said and walked pass Athrun and Yzak and made his way to the mobile unit.

-------

Kira stood in front of a small vegetable stand conversing with the stand owner when the first bomb went off. The explosion knocked him off his feet causing him to lose consciousness. A few seconds later he regained his vision and looked around the smoky chaos with people screaming and running. He rubbed his ears trying to get himself to hear again but got nothing but a high pitch tone. Placing his hand back on the ground next to him he felt his hand slide on something wet. Holding his hand back up he found it caked in blood and with wide eyes looked back down to see the vegetable owner laying limply on his side his grey eyes staring at Kira's deep violet.

Jumping back slightly he tried to stand up with the help of the broken stand next to him but found a large splinter going through his knee. With a yell of pain he pulled the large piece of wood out of his leg and ripped off a one of his sleeves. Wrapping it around his leg he stood up weakly and half walking half hopping made his way along the street. Dead bodies littered the ground and Kira cried in pain as he stumbled upon them. He turned around suddenly when he felt someone coming up behind him.

"Hello…is anyone there?" He cried out. He saw two men walking up to him through the smoke with large guns in their hands. Kira glared at them bending down slowly and picking up a pipe on the ground.

"You heard us huh," one man laughed. "Must mean you're one of the Coordinators we're looking for,"

"He looks like the guy in the picture," The other man said. "Hey kid, are you Kira Yamato?" He asked the Coordinator.

"It's none of your business," Kira stated moving back slowly not wanting to hurt anyone unless he had to. The men just kept moving forward.

"Oh believe us you want us to know. If you're who we're looking for we can't touch you. But if you're not him than we get to test out this new performance-enhancing drug we took and kill you," The man cheered hoping that Kira was not who they were looking for.

"Let's at least shoot out his other leg," The other man said holding the gun out and pulled the trigger. Kira dogged the bullet and threw himself behind a turned over car. He had nothing but the pipe to protect himself and he couldn't run away. Finding a piece of the car mirror he picked it up and held it to the side and watched as one of the men got closer.

Standing up quickly he threw the pipe at the man nailing him straight in the head. Jumping behind the car once again he heard the man fall with a cry hopefully giving him more time to find an escape route. Looking around he found a door to a restaurant blown opened and knew that his best chance was to get in there and take the back door out. Concentrating on his escape he didn't notice the other man coming up behind him until it was too late. The man pulled back Kira's head by his hair and pulled him up painfully.

"You hurt my partner," The man growled holding his gun with his other hand. Kira hissed and tried to pull himself away but found that with the man's enhancements and his lost of blood from his wound he was no match. He closed his eyes and tried to get himself into seed mode but he couldn't seem to do it. He was just too tired.

Suddenly he was dropped harshly some of his hair being ripped out at the same time. Looking up weakly he saw three GINS heading towards them. The man standing over him began firing his gun which just bounced off the strong metal of the mobile suits. Seeing he was out matched he shoved the hair he grabbed from Kira and stuffed it in his pocket and began running back leaving his partner to lay unconsciously on the ground.

One of the GINN's opened up and Yzak at the helm shifted forward and let Mu jump out. Running over to Kira he bent down and held the younger man's head up. Turning around he watched Athrun followed by Yzak, and Shin run towards them.

"Kira," He whispered and Kira looked up.

"What's happening?" He asked as his vision began to swoon.

"I'm so sorry Kira but they know…They know about the Ultimate Coordinator project,"

**Hopefully that's an ok start. I usually get better with my stories once I get into it and I'm done setting the story up. I hope you continue to read. Secrecy **

**Review kindly onegai**


	2. Maybe it's over

**Hi I hope you all liked my last chapter because I promise it should get better. Thank you for giving it another go xD**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Sunrise**

Before Kira even woke up he felt someone leaning on his arm. Opening his eyes slowly he looked down and found Athrun resting his head on him. He tried to sit up and in the process woke Athrun up.

"Kira!" He announced with joy. At the sound of Kira's name Cagalli who was sitting in a chair sleeping woke up and with happiness jumped on top of her twin brother.

"Ah Cagalli," Kira said in pain and his sister backed off in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry," She cried and lightly hugged Kira again making sure not to hurt him.

"How are you feeling," Athrun asked pushing some of Kira's brown hair of off his face.

"Sore," Kira complained rubbing his shoulder. "But fine none the least," He said to his boyfriend. The door swished opened and the doctor with Mu, Murrue and Lacus came into the hospital room. Before the doors shut Kira noticed the guards outside his room and he became suspicious.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why did those terrorists know who I was?" Looking over at Mu who was looking down he realized that he already knew the answer. He remembered what Mu had said. People have found out about the Ultimate Coordinator project. Kira looked at everyone, did they all know already about the secret he had been trying to keep from them.

"Kira," Lacus started as she walked up to his bed. "Blue Cosmos has found evidence about a project called the 'Ultimate Coordinator experiment'. With your back ground they must have thought that you could have been who they were looking for," She said sadly.

"We put guards outside your door just in case they try again," Murrue said. A heavy feeling lifted itself slightly from Kira's shoulders. Then it dawned on him.

"How many people did they go after?" He asked.

"A lot," Athrun said. "They attacked different parts of the cities were Coordinators worked and they took blood samples and then they just left them,"

"I just don't understand why they would go through all that trouble to take samples and then just let them go," Cagalli said placing her head in the palm of her hand.

"Because it causes more conflict between the Naturals and the Coordinators," Mu said. Lacus nodded in agreement.

"Everyone whose blood has been taken is now a suspect of being this ultimate Coordinator. Naturals and Coordinators alike are nervous now. They don't understand what's going on," She said softly. Kira looked down in guilt. These people would now suffer because of him. He wanted to tell them but when he looked back up he saw Mu in the back shaking his head no. Kira glared at the scared face man but kept his mouth shut.

"Kira still needs his rest," The doctor stated and everyone began to leave. Athrun stood up and placed a kiss on Kira's forehead.

"I'll be in the hallway if you need me. Lacus said I might be a suspect too so I'm not allowed to leave the hospital without body guards so I'm just going to stick around," Athrun said causing Kira to laugh. As soon as Athrun closed the door Kira stopped smiling and looked down at his hands. Now even his boyfriend was in danger because of him.

________

Nathan LeBlanc leaned on his hand in boredom drumming his fingers against the steel table with his other. The door opened and Cagalli walked in with Ledonir Kisaka.

"Finally," He said. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me,"

Cagalli took a seat across from him and pulled opened a file.

"This was your last straw LeBlanc. Orb kept letting you back into council even after all the horrible things you've done. But you're not getting out of this one so easily,"

Nathan smiled slightly and leaned back.

"Such big promises for such a small girl,"

Ledonir Kisaka Slammed his hand onto the table and Nathan's eyes widen

"You will show the queen some respect," He growled. Nathan smiled awkwardly but kept his mouth shut.

"I know that you weren't smart enough to pull this all off yourself. Rumor has it that Blue Cosmoses joined the underground anti-Coordinator group The Pure Keepers. They're a little radical even for you don't you think,"

"You're not getting a thing out of me Princess," He spat and folded his arms. Glaring at the blond haired man she stood up with the file and walk to the door.

"Put him back in his cell, we'll question the terrorist we caught," She said and closed the door.

"But your majesty," Ledonir said to Cagalli once they were out of ear shot. "That man is still in a coma, from the head injury Yamato gave him,"

"I know that but he doesn't. Maybe he'll believe that we got something out of his men and give up some information,"

Ledonir smiled at Cagalli's and gestured for the guards to take Nathan back to his cell.

*The Next Day*

Kira opened his hospital door and looked down the hall. In his hospital gown and a pair of his own clean pair of pants that he found folded in a drawer and with an IV bag in his arm, Kira limped his way down the hall. One of the guards tried to stop him but he told them he just wanted to walk around. They allowed it but only if one accompanied him and with a sigh Kira let him.

Expecting to find Athrun and convincing his boyfriend to take him home he found Mu sipping on some coffee at a small table in a lobby. The man stood up when he saw the Coordinator and pulled out a chair for him. Telling the guard to go on break Mu sat down across from Kira and handed him the Styrofoam cup of hospital coffee.

"This is nasty," Kira shuddered after taking a drink.

"Its hospital food what did you expect?" The two sat there in an awkward silence.

"What am I going to do now?" Kira asked the blond haired man. Mu looked at Kira and realized that even though this person was the single strongest person in the world, he was still a 20 year old kid who had a mom and a dad. He had a sister and friends and a boyfriend who loved him very much. He had his life ripped from him by a destiny he didn't want nor deserve.

"I don't know Kira. Maybe it will all blow over in a couple of days. There's no way for anyone to know find out who you are. Nathan's in prison and the guys that attacked Orb are all just Blue Cosmos's expendable men, there not high enough on the chain to know what's going on,"

Mu and Kira looked up when they heard a man clear his throat and found Athrun standing behind them

"Athrun I thought I told you to go home," Mu stated. Rolling his eyes Mu stood up with his coffee and ruffed up Kira's hair. "I'll see you two later," And he walked away. Athrun took a seat next to Kira and gently pulled the brown haired man onto his lap.

"They said if your knee feels ok you can get discharged," The blunette said. Kira smiled and moved his leg up and down carefully.

"It's tender but I think its ok,"

"Just imagine if you weren't a Coordinator. You probably would have ended up in here for a couple of weeks," Athrun exclaimed. Kira flinched at the mention of him being a Coordinator. He just wanted to be as normal as normal can get, whatever that meant.

"Yeah…lucky me,"

"So Kira I was thinking," Athrun started and Kira turned slightly so he was facing him. "It' sort of dangerous out there now for the two of us, would you consider…you know stay with me for awhile,"

Kira's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"Athrun I don't want to impose on you. I can protect myself," Athrun looked down and a slight blush painted his cheeks and nose.

"I was actually wondering if you would like to move in with me before the attacks yesterday," Athrun alleged. Kira placed his hands on either side of Athrun's face and pulled his face in touching their lips gently to each other. Pulling apart Kira smiled at Athrun's bewildered face.

"I would love to," He whispered. Maybe things won't be so bad after all Kira thought. Like Mu said it might blow over in a couple of days. There are millions of Coordinators, how can they tell who he is out of so many people.

________

Hansel stifled a yawn in the corner of the room as he watched Dalma tediously placed DNA samples into small tubes, swished them around, watch them turn blue and then angrily throw them out.

"Haven't found the one yet huh?" He mocked the scientist. Before the woman could retaliate the door opened loudly and the man who attacked Kira limped in angrily followed by a masked man with short black hair.

"What do you want Alma?" The Doctor asked.

"I got your freak' in DNA sample from yesterday's attack and I lost Jovik in the fight so it better be helpful," He yelled slamming the hair he grabbed from Kira's head onto the counter. The man with the white masked smiled slyly and picket up the hair and gently took one of the tubes.

"Wait you don't have permission to…" Dalma stopped abruptly when he dropped the hair into the liquid and watched it turn black. She grabbed the glass from the man's hands and held it up to the light.

"Who's was this?" She asked in enjoyment.

"That freak' in Yamato kid, took Jovik out with a freak' in pipe to the head too," He said and Dalma placed the cylinder down and ran to the computer pulling up files. Hansel grabbed the test tube and began swirling it around watching the black liquid turn.

"Here he is," The scientist yelled and the large screen had a picture of Kira in a white ZAFT uniform. "His files say that he was born on Earth on May 18th CE 55 and when he was 12 he was moved to the colony of Heliopolis. When it was destroyed in CE 71 he became an ensign for the Earth force. A couple of months later he was found MIA and then came back where he joined Orb. Two years later he became an Orb high ranking officer of Admiral and then after the Battle of Messiah he was honored with a white uniform in the ZAFT fleet," She read out loud.

"Hey doc," Hansel called in curiosity.

"What," Dalma turned in announce. She gasped when she saw the black liquid turning a shade of dark purple. "What did you do," She yelled and grabbed the sample from Hansel.

"Is he not the ultimate Coordinator?" Alma groaned.

"No…he is," The smooth voice of the mask man said. The three looked at him smile and look out the window towards Orb city. "He just hasn't been completed yet,"

**Oh yeah that was a hell of a lot easier to write than my first chapter. I really can't wait to write the next chapter gets good.**

**Review kindly onegai. **


	3. The truth

**New chapter and I had a little trouble writing it but I hope it came out ok.**

**Disclaimer: belongs to Sunrise not me.**

Athrun pulled his convertible car up to the entrance of the hospital and got out. Kira limped over to the vehicle and Tori flew from his shoulder and perched itself onto the top of the passenger seat.

"Ready to check out your new home?" Athrun asked as he opened the passenger side.

"Yeah but before that I was wondering if we can head to the base."

"The base, why would you want to stop there?" Athrun asked as Kira got into the car.

"I need to talk to Cagalli…you know brother to sister," He stated and Athrun gave him a skeptical look. The blunette nodded anyway and they drove to the base.

_______

Getting out of the car they made their way through the Gundam and ship hanger. Kira looked up and his eyes widen.

"You like her?" Kira and Athrun both turned to see Andrew Waltfeld behind them. "She's the new Orb fleet ship the Solidarity. She can hold up to 20 Gundam's and 50 GINN's and that's not event her coolest part."

"That's quite impressive," Athrun said. Kira looked back to the ship and had to agree it was impressive. It was a dark blue that made it almost perfect camouflage while up in space and it took up almost the entire hanger. Kira turned back in realization.

"If you're here does that mean that Lacus is still here?" he asked and Andrew nodded. "But I thought she would have gone back up to PLANT by now. It's too dangerous for her now."

"You know how she is. She won't leave until she knows everyone is safe. She's with Queen Cagalli right now and they'll be down shortly. The first flight for the Solidarity is for Lacus's flight home,"

Kira and Athrun decided to stay in the hanger until the girls arrived. Kira walked over to the Gundam's and spotted his Strike Freedom and next to it the Infinite Justice. Placing his hand on the foot he remembered all the times he spent with this Gundam and the ones before it. He had a feeling that he would once again be putting his suit on and fighting with the mecha very soon. About a half an hour later Cagalli and Lacus came down the elevator with Yzak and Murrue in tow and walked up to the three men.

"How are you feeling?" Cagalli asked.

"Better,"

Lacus gave the Coordinator a hug and smiled.

"It's time I be getting back to my country but please both of you keep safe," She told the two softly. Nodding they watched the pink haired chairwoman make her way onto the ship with Andrew and Yzak.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"I needed to speak to you privately," Kira announced and with a surprised look Cagalli nodded. Just as they began heading to the elevator the hanger shook wildly and everyone in the hanger fell to the ground.

"What was that," Cagalli demanded.

"I don't know," Murrue answered her gun out in her hands. Pulling out a cell phone with her other hand she dialed and placed it to her ear.

"Do you think it's another Blue Cosmos attack?" Athrun asked and Kira's eyes widen. He wasn't going to let what happen last time happen again. He lifted himself from the ground and ran as fast as he could with his injured leg over to the Strike Freedom.

"Kira what are you doing?" Athrun demanded.

"I'm doing my job," Kira answered back and waited for the strap that would bring him up to come down and Tori flew up to the top waiting for Kira to open the mecha up.

"What?!" Murrue yelled into the phone and then hung up. "It's Nathan. Someone is breaking him out," She said as another explosion hit. The doors of the Solidarity re-opened with Lacus running down it.

"Please everyone get in," she said. Murrue and Cagalli ran into the ship but Athrun followed Kira in suit and ran to his mecha. "Athrun, Kira! Yzak will deploy from in the ship. Please wait for his back up." Lacus yelled as the ship doors closed again.

The two men nodded and got into their Gundam's. Turning the Gundam on the usual letters of G.U.D.A.M vertically wrote itself on the screen as it booted up. The hatch on top of the hanger opened up and Kira spotted a bunch GINN's fly above him. Even before the door opened all the way Kira launched the Gundam. With a surprised face Athrun launched the Justice into the air.

"Athrun, Kira," Lacus's face appeared on both their screens. "Shinn and Lunamaria were in the building and they will be able to back you up soon," she stated. Kira nodded and her face disappeared and took up his beam saber.

_______

On the other side of the base Nathan laid himself on the bench of his cell. He hummed the tune of Meer Campbell's song Emotion. He was getting bored and his rescue was taking too long. The door to the cell block opened and he sat up as a man stood in front of the bars.

"Mu La Flaga how nice of you to visit," The blond haired man mocked. Mu wrapped his hands around the bars.

"What are you up to Nathan and don't lie to me because I will know,"

"I told you already. Coordinators are dangerous enough and we don't need someone even more dangerous,"

"Then you would try and kill him not capture him,"

"You sound like you know who the Ultimate Coordinator is," Nathan smiled. "Care to share."

Before Mu could say a comeback a loud explosion shook the building. Nathan looked over to the window as a Gundam appeared on the other side. A dagger sliced through the wall like butter and Mu tried to get into the cell. The wall was taken off and the Gundam's large hand reached inside.

"It was so nice to see you again Mu. Maybe we will meet in the future when I take the Ultimate Coordinator for myself," He laughed as he disappeared with the black and white Gundam. Mu slammed his hands against the metal and ran out of the cell block.

_______

Kira jammed his sword into another GINN and moved out of the way before it exploded. He turned around and watched as the Solidarity lifted itself slowly from the hanger.

"Kira!" Athrun shouted through the intercom and Kira turned just in time before a GINN tried to strike him down. As the GINN flew passed him he could see a symbol painted on the side of the mecha. It was a purple square with a white wreath and a white spear going through it. Under it the words Pure Keepers were written in red and Kira took out his gun and shot the GINN down.

"Athrun they aren't Blue Cosmos," Kira said into their link.

"Yeah there called The Pure Keepers," Cagalli answered for him through the intercom. "There working together."

"We are heading to Thermosphere. Meet us there when you get the chance," Murrue announced and as the shuttle took off Yzak came out with his Ignited and began slashing at the enemy keeping himself near the Solidarity to protect its crew members. Two Gundam's soon followed from the hanger.

"Shinn Asuke moving out in the Spirit Destiny,"

"Lunamaria Hawke moving out in the tear Impulse," and the two Gundam's flew into the battle. "Sorry we're late," she said fighting off one of the GINN's.

"Its fine Luna," Athrun said and fired at another mobile suit. "How many of these things are there?" Athrun asked. His eyes widen as he saw a giant red ship appear behind the building. On the side of the ship "The Keeper" was written on the side. A white and black Gundam stood on top of it with its arms crossed. It jumped off the ship and flew straight towards them. Shinn flew towards the Gundam's attack with his sword out front. Instead of even trying to engage the Destiny it did a barrel roll over the red Gundam and straight towards the Freedom.

"Kira," Shinn cried and Kira held his shield up as the Gundam rammed into him.

"You are the one they call Kira Yamato are you not?" A deep voice asked on Kira's intercom. The Coordinator growled and replied.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I know your secret," The voice said and the video feed of a black haired masked man popped up in front of Kira. Kira sat back in shock. How did he get this transmission to show his face? Tori chirped in anger at the screen and flew around like it knew the danger.

"It's good to finally meet you Kira,"

"Kira!" Athrun screamed and Kira watched as the White Gundam looked to the side and jumped out of the way of Athrun's assault.

"I will see you again young Coordinator so remember my name. This Gundam here is my GMD –A2902 Fate and my name is Koda Zala,"

"What?" Kira said his eyes widening in surprise but before he could get any more questions the Fate took off with the giant ship. Kira took off after him but Athrun took hold of his arm.

"Kira we have to go!" Athrun yelled and they began taking off. Kira looked down and saw Mu on the ground waving his arms. He went down and opened the hatch and allowed Mu to crawl up into the hatch. After getting inside Kira closed the door and followed Athrun, Shinn, and Luna into space. Mu stood behind the pilot. He saw Kira shaking and looked down and saw tears made their way down onto his pants legs and Mu ruffled up the brunette's hair.

"It's ok Kira. We'll figure this out eventually," the scar faced man tried to reassure. He heard Kira mumble something and he bent down. "What did you say?"

"I said they know. I don't know how but that pilot…he knew that I was the ultimate Coordinator and I don't know how," Kira whispered. The rest of the trip into space was silent and Kira docked the Gundam into the ship. Opening the hatch he looked up at the giant room as mechanics ran back and forth with ZAFT and Orb soldiers. Kira and Mu came down to the floor where they met up with the other pilots.

"What the hell was that about," Shinn complained crossing his arms over his chest. "I had him and he just passed me like I was nothing,"

"Well at least the ship wasn't damaged that badly," Yzak said and began walking out of the giant hanger. The rest followed him and they soon reached the brig. If they thought where the Gundam's were kept was impressive it had nothing on the brig. The doors slid opened and Lacus sat in the captain's chair. The large room was filled with the newest high tech that they have ever seen.

"Are you guys ok?" Cagalli stood up from the chair she was sitting in and floated over to the pilots. Kira nodded and walked over to Lacus and Murrue.

"I have something to tell you all," He stated and the entire room went silent and turned to the Coordinator.

"Kira you don't need to do this. We still…" Mu was cut off by Kira's desperate look and silenced himself.

"Kira what's going on?" Athrun asked walking up to his boyfriend and placing his hand on his shoulder. Kira took a hold of it and gently took his hand off.

"It's time I come clean," he whispered. He looked straight into Lacus's eyes as she looked back at him in concern. "There after me…I'm the ultimate Coordinator,"

**So now most of his friends know. Finally got that out of the way**

**Review kindly onegai. **


	4. Trickery

**Now that school finals are finally done I have all summer long to work on my fan fiction. Yay! So I hope you enjoy.**

**Just to give you a re-cap: Koda Zala (yep you heard me Zala) got Nathan (from Blue Cosmos) out of prison. After Kira and Athrun saw the new Zaft ship the Solidarity, Koda attacked them telling Kira that he knows about him. After escaping into space Kira knew there was one thing he could do and told everyone that he is the Ultimate Coordinator and that's where I left off.**

Cagalli laughed so hard that tears began to fall from her eyes.

"That's the best joke I have ever heard you say. You the Ultimate Coordinator." she laughed. Kira stood unmoving in front of Lacus waiting for her response.

"Kira…I don't think I understand," The pink haired superstar said.

"When Mu and I followed Rau Le Creuset into the Mendel colony, he told me everything. My father was Ulen Hibiki and my mother was Via Hibiki and I was not born but manufactured in a mechanical womb. After both my parents died I was placed in the care of my adopted parents who was my mother's sister and brother in law."

"Kira how could you believe in what Rau said," Athrun interjected. "The guy was a psychopath,"

"Because the evidence was all around me and then when I went after Durandal He said the exact same thing apparently he worked with Hibiki. I was supposed to be man's greatest weapon but all I want was to live a normal life,"

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Cagalli asked. The room was filled with a thick silence awaiting their chairwoman's orders

"For now we continue our flight to PLANT. " Lacus started quietly "For now all the pilots should get some rest in the quarters on the third floor. We might not be out of the woods yet and we need you well rested."

All the workers turned around to continue work and Athrun took Kira's hand and led him off the bridge. The two of them walked in silences into an empty bedroom and Kira glided over to the bed. He laid on it with his face against the wall and Athrun sat down next to him and looked down at Kira's face who just stared blindly at the wall.

"Kira…Kira why did you keep this a secret from me?" Athrun asked. He was met with stillness as Kira just kept staring. "Dam it Kira," Athrun yelled standing up his eyes filled with grief and confusion. Kira sat up slowly still looking the other way.

"I don't want to be the Ultimate Coordinator Athrun," he said turning around. "I thought that if I didn't tell anyone then it felt like it wasn't real, that I was a normal as a Coordinator can be." Athrun breathed in deeply trying to calm his anger. He thought he knew everything about Kira who he was, what he felt. Even when they were on opposite sides of the war he knew what was going on in Kira's head it was always written on his face but now…he just didn't know anymore.

"You should get some sleep. I'm just going to walk around for a bit," he stated calmly. Kira watched as Athrun walked up to the door and it opened with a swish and then close behind him. Kira dropped his head back on the pillow shoving his face in it and cried.

Back on the bridge Lacus, Murrue and Cagalli glared at Mu.

"Ladies, ladies can't we talk about this like civilized people," He laughed awkwardly with his hands up protectively.

"You knew about Kira this whole time and you didn't tell us!" Cagalli shouted.

"Well I had an excuse remember? Had a little bump to the head and forgot everything for a couple of years."

"Yeah well…you knew last week and the week before that,"

"It's not my decision to tell the world someone else's secrets," Mu said all joking gone from his voice. Before Cagalli could yell back one of the soldiers turned around.

"I'm sorry to interrupt captain," he said and Murrue nodded for him to go ahead.

"We are being hailed by an unknown source and he said that if you don't listen to him he will open fire."

The group looked at each other and Murrue told him to let it through. A masked man with black hair smiled down at the group on the screen. The door behind everyone swooshed open and Athrun walked in and stopped at the image on the display.

"Good evening everyone," the man greeted. "I would like to make an exchange, your ship making it to PLANT in one piece for the Coordinator Kira Yamato."

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked angrily.

"My name is Koda Zala the first commander of the Pure Keepers."

Athrun's eyes widen at the name. "Are we…"

"Related? Yes, unfortunately I am, I am you're cousin. Your father was my father's younger brother. Luckily for me I am still a natural."

"This family reunion is touching and all but you're not getting Kira Yamato," Mu shouted.

"Are you sure you want to do that. We will get him it just depends on if you want to do it the easy way or the hard way."

Everyone looked at Lacus who glared back at Koda.

"I guess we are doing it the hard way," she stated and tapped on a button that turned off the screen.

"Captain there are 10 ships heading towards us. I don't know how they got so close to us without us noticing," the soldier informed. Clicking another button Lacus turned on the alarm.

"Attention pilots," Murrue said into a speaker. "We are under attack all Gundam's and GINN's are to take off. Your priority is to get the Solidarity to PLANT." She finished and looked back at Mu. "When you get down there you are to keep Kira from taking off. If you have to have him arrested and thrown in the brig for disobeying a direct order."

Mu nodded and gave her a salute and passed a surprised Athrun. Murrue looked at the young pilot and he nodded sadly and walked off after Mu. When the two men got down to the hanger they found Kira already suited up in his white and turquoise suit with his helmet tucked in his arm. Mu walked up to the young man and smiled sadly.

"Kira," Mu said and Kira shook his head knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Mu you can't do this. I need to be out there and fighting," Mu just kept looking at him sadly and Kira looked to Athrun for help but the black haired man just looked back at him. "Fine he said angrily and shoved his helmet into Mu's arms and stormed off. A blond haired man in the usual blue mechanics outfit and blue hat that covered his eyes came up to Mu and held his hands out for the helmet. Mu sighed and handed it to him and the mechanic walked away.

Mu and Athrun walked to the locker room and changed in silence, Athrun in his red and black and Mu in his purple and white suit and that's when the first shot was fired shaking the ship. Running back into the hanger they nodded to Shin, Luna, and Yzak and some other pilots and they all got into their respected Gundam's and GINN's and then they all took off and the battle really begun.

Kira stood in front of the window and watched the bright lights of the fight. He couldn't see that white Gundam Fate but he watched the Justice just barely doge an attack and the Destiny shoot down one enemy and get hit on the back with another. It was his fault this was happening and he couldn't do anything to help. For the first time in his life he had the urge to go out and fight. Taking a step back he fell over something and fell to the floor landing on his butt.

"Oww," he complained rubbing his lower back and looked at what he tripped over. His helmet lay on the floor under his knee. He didn't know how it got there or why but he stood up grabbed the helmet and ran to his Gundam. He saw a mechanic next to the foot of the Freedom looking at a clipboard. The man froze and looked at Kira his blue hate hiding his eyes. The man then looked at the Gundam and pulled the lever on the leg and the rope that led to the cock pit was lowered. As the mechanic walked passed Kira he tipped his hat and smiled as he went by. The Coordinator ran up to the rope and he was hosted up. He turned on the Gundam and he pulled down the top of the chest plate.

"Pilot of the Strike Freedom you are not cleared for takeoff," He heard a man's voice on the speaker as he moved to the launch bay.

"This is Kira Yamato taking off with the Strike Freedom."

"Kira get out of that now," Kira heard his sister yell.

"Open up the doors now or I'll tear it open," He threatened. He moved towards the doors and pulled out his sword. He was about to slash it opened when the huge door began to open. Putting his sword away he backed up on the launch pad and whispered a thank you into the mike.

"Strike Freedom launching," He shouted and was propelled forward.

"Why did you do that?" Cagalli asked Lacus angrily.

"This ship is brand new I can't have him destroying it already," Lacus smiled and Cagalli groaned.

"You let him get whatever he wants. He's going to get killed."

"You need to let him sort out his own Destiny Cagalli," Lacus said calmly.

Back out in space Mu's Akatsuki sliced an enemy GINN in half and turned to the side coming face to face with Kira's Freedom.

"You dumb kid what are you doing here?" he shouted.

"I'm not going to let you risk your life for me when I can fight myself."

"Kira…"

"Behind you!" Kira yelled out and shot an enemy Gundam behind Mu.

"When we get back I am going to have a stern talking to you kid," Mu said and flew off. Kira smiled gently and took off after another enemy while keeping his eyes out for Koda Zala in the Fate. He spotted the Justice and Luna's Impulse fighting and guarding each other's backs. When the Justice saw the Freedom he slashed two GINN's and flew towards Kira.

"Kira what are you doing here!" he shouted as his face showed on the screen.

"I just had this conversation with Mu can you please chew me out later," he said and Athrun frowned and the screen went dead. Kira looked around through the fighting and finally found the Fate Gundam. He flew as fast as he could to the enemy passing Yzak and Shin along the way. Taking out his sword he swiped downwards and was blocked by the Fate's own sword.

"Ultimate Coordinator we must stop meeting like this," Koda laughed. Kira just kept slicing at him and Koda just kept blocking. Finally Kira got tired of the repetitive fighting and went into seed mode his pupils dilated to pin pricks. He yelled and pressed down hard and Koda was losing ground. Koda hissed in anger and pushed away.

"I don't have time to play around anymore. We're going to have to cut some corners," He said and held a hand held device and pressed a button on it. Kira heard a beeping sound in his cock pit and looking down by his feet where a small black device lit up. He looked at in confusion and when he bent down to pick it up smoke began to spew out from it quickly. Kira sat back in surprise not knowing how it got there but he knew his helmet should keep him safe. He quickly realized that even with the head gear on, he was still having trouble breathing. He coughed and gripped his throat.

"Aww is Kira having trouble breathing," Koda mocked. "Don't bother the chemical passes through clothing and gets in your blood stream through skin contact."

Kira growled and pulled his helmet off and coughed some more.

"Kira what's wrong, why aren't you moving?" Athrun yelled.

"Athrun…help," he whispered and passed out.

"Kira!"

Suddenly the enemy began to back away and Athrun went after them. The Fate and another Gundam grabbed either side of the non-moving Freedom. All the Gundam's made an almost Gundam made wall and fired volleys of shots. Athrun tried to get passed them but couldn't get through. He watched as the Strike was brought to the red ship from before. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the getting hit until it was too late. His leg broke off and he starting losing altitude. He yelled and crashed into something. Looking out his cracked screen he found the Destiny holding him.

"Let go!" He shouted and tried to get out of his grasp.

"It's too late Athrun!" Shin yelled and began pulling Athrun back. "We've been told to pull back and to regroup."

"No!" Athrun screamed but his Gundam would no longer listening to him it was too far destroyed. He was pulled into the Gundam hanger area and after laying the Gundam down he got out and jumped down. All the other pilots got out as well and the mechanics came out to begin repairs. As Athrun and Mu stormed out to the bridge they past one of the mechanics with blond hair and his hat tipped down over his eyes. After passing him the mechanic walked in the other direction and stood in a secluded corner. He pulled out a thin cell phone.

"So from the looks of things you have him," He snickered.

"Well done Hansel the chemical worked quickly and efficiently. Koda brought him in without a problem," the unknown voice spoke through the phone.

"So is that it or do you need me for more of your services,"

"I need you to stay on the Solidarity for a little bit longer."

"It's going to cost you a pretty penny," Hansel smiled.

"Why of course your pay will be doubled and make sure you enjoy the ship. I heard it has some fun new technology," the man said and Hansel hung up. He clapped his hands together and walked out of the corner.

On the other side of the phone call a man in a blue suit with a shadow covering most of his upper body placed his phone into his pocket and looked out the window into the vast darkness of space. Behind him was a tank filled with water and inside it was Kira. He was put in a black one piece suit that was cut off at his shoulders and wires were connected to his arms and restraints on his writs. An oxygen mask was placed on his face so he could breathe as he floated unconsciously in the water. Slowly his eyes began to open and when he realized where he was his eyes widen and began to struggle against his restraints.

"Kira, Kira, Kira," The man said casually as he walked up to the tank. "Please don't struggle you're not going anywhere so you might as well make yourself comfortable."

Kira stopped and glared at the man and then continued to struggle. The man laughed and walked out of the room letting Kira to continue his futile attempts of get out.

**Phew that took me awhile but I'm kind of happy the way it turned out. I usually don't totally like my OC's but thinking about everything I'm going to do with Hansel and some other ones I might really enjoy writing more of the characters. Let me know.**

**Review kindly onegai**


	5. Hide and Seek

**Konichiwa! I got nothing so I'm just going to let you enjoy.**

*6 months after Kira was captured*

The sounds of police sirens and a baby crying in the distance was heard as a young man with his head covered by a blue hoody walked into a small alley way. He looked around and stood straight with his arms by his sides and waited.

"You know when you stand like that in a place like this people are going to know you're a soldier," the hooded man heard behind him and turned around quickly with his arms out in a defensive position as he watched someone in the shadows move forward.

"Are you Sai Argyle?" The hooded man asked keeping his guard up.

"Yes I am," Sai said moving into the light to reveal himself. His hair was longer but he still wore the same orange glasses he wore when he was serving on the Archangel all those years ago. "You Asuka?" Sai asked and the hooded man pulled his covering down from his head and shook his hair out.

"Yes I'm Shin Asuka. You have the information I need."

"Hey calm down kid you'll get killed out here if you get to eager. Why don't you join me for a drink, I'll pay."

"I'm not going out to drink in an all Naturalist city. You know that I'm a Coordinator right?"

"I know that but the people in the bar won't," Sai reassured the Gundam pilot and after thinking it over for a bit Shin reluctantly followed Sai into the restaurant and sat at the bar.

"So tell me what you know," Shin said taking a shot of vodka. Sai looked around and nodded to the bartender. The bartender nodded back and pulled out a small device and placed it on the wooden top.

"This is why I really told you to wait you don't know who's listening in a back alley. This little device here blocks all signals and no one can hear us,"

"What is it?" Shin asked.

"It's called a radio jammer. It uses parts that are used in an N- Jammer and it's very helpful in situations like this. If I get caught talking to you that doesn't just ruin my cover it also gets me killed got it," Sai said gulping down a beer. Shin nodded and waited for Sai to finish his drink.

"So you're not really part of Blue Cosmos?" Shin asked.

"Hell no I'm just an infiltrator although I've been part of the group for so long…I guess maybe I am really a part of it."

"Well part of it or not any information on where there keeping Kira Yamato will be helpful. Here's a picture of him," Shin said as he began to pull a picture of the Coordinator out of his pocket but stopped as Sai began to laugh.

"Kid I know what Kira looks like I've been his friend since we were sixteen," he said. Shin looked at him in surprised and Sai got him another shot to drink. After sitting in silence for a few seconds Sai pulled a folder from his jacket and slid it to Shin.

"I'm not very high up on the chain so I don't know much but everything I thought was helpful is in here," he stated as Shin opened the folder up. The teen pulled out a small camera and began taking pictures of the paper and when he finished he handed the file back. He then proceeded to take a very small memory chip out of the camera and placed it behind his ear were it was hidden behind his hair and then stood up and smashed the camera onto the floor. If he was to get caught he wasn't taking any chances that they find this information

"Thank you I'll get this to Orb as soon as possible," Shin said and began to walk out but stopped when he felt Sai wrap his hand around his wrist. Shin looked down at Sai who stared straight at him.

"Find him…he wasn't meant for this so find him, save him, and bring him home," Sai said with sternness in his voice and Shin nodded in understanding before walking out. With his hood back up he walked quickly back the way he came from until he was outside the cities perimeter. He looked around to make sure no one was around and behind a boulder he found the small GINN he left in hiding. He got in and took off watching the large city become nothing more than a spark of light behind him.

*Orb*

Athrun stood in front of the window overlooking the city of Orb on the 102nd floor of the United Nations building. Cagalli sat at her desk sighing documents with the help of Ledonir and Luna passed back and forth in front of her.

"What's taking him so long?" Cagalli moaned.

"I'm getting really nervous what if he was captured or killed?" Luna asked but was met with silence as Athrun kept looking out the window and Cagalli looked down at her desk. The queen didn't want to send one an officers to meet the spy but she had no choice, she had to find her brother.

The doors to the office opened and Mu and Murrue came in followed by Shin who was once again dressed in his Zaft uniform.

"Shin!" Luna cried running up to his fellow soldier enveloping him into a hug.

"Luna!" Shin said in surprise.

"Do you have it, the information?" Cagalli cried and Shin handed her the small memory chip.

"It's not a lot but it might help us get somewhere," Shin stated and Cagalli placed it into the computer and an image of a building surrounded by a desert popped up on the screen.

"I know that place," Ledonir stated. "That looks like the Blue Cosmos base that was rumored to have been destroyed by Zaft when we were based in North Africa. "

"I remember that," Cagalli agreed. She remembered when she got the report that it was destroyed because that was the last all Naturalist area left in the vicinity before Zaft took complete control.

"I looked through the reports," Shin said. "And while it doesn't specify what's being done in there a lot of material is being transported into that building and the electricity has been turned back on."

"But that can be anything," Mu said. "Even just a bunch of rebels taking it in as a home,"

"Yes except this all started about six months ago which of course…"

"Is the time Kira was taken," Athrun finally spoke and everyone turned to him as he continued to look out the window.

"Yes," Shin answered him.

"When are we deploying," Mu asked and the group looked at Cagalli.

"We…we can't," Cagalli said and Athrun finally turned with wide eyes.

"Why not we finally have a lead after all this time and you're not going to do anything!" Mu cried out and Murrue held him back.

"What authority do I have? I can't risk the lives of my soldiers for Kira's and even then half of you are under Zaft not Orb. The only reason why Shin went to get the information was because he was off duty and volunteered himself. I need to bring this to council before we can do anything and even then we might not get permission."

Mu was about to argue back when Athrun stormed passed all of them out slamming the door in the process. Cagalli sat back down in her chair and looked down as everyone looked at each other in silence. What were they supposed to do?

Later that night in the pitch darkness a shadow ran across the field where the Gundam's were kept. Leaning against the wall he swiftly moved along it and under the light revealing him to be Athrun. He looked around to make sure no one saw him he ran into the hanger. He walked through the blackness of the building feeling his way to the Gundam's. As soon as he felt a leg of one of the armored mecha's he felt around for the numbers that would be branded into the leg reading ZGMF-X19A Justice on the side. He was suddenly blinded by lights and he turned around quickly to find Shin and Mu standing by the giant light switch in civilian clothing.

"Hey that's mine you know," Mu laughed. Athrun turned to the Gundam and saw that his hand was on the Akatsuki and in embarrassment he took his hand off.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over to his own Gundam and pulled the lever down for the rope.

"The same reason why you're here, we're going to go stake out a supposed to abandoned facility."

"You're going to go against Cagalli's orders?"

"Well like she said," Shin started as he walked up to his Destiny Gundam. "I'm a Zaft soldier not Orb's I don't fall under her command and I'm also off duty. So technically the only thing I'm doing wrong is borrowing the Gundam."

"You have been hanging around Mu way too much," Athrun sighed and lifted himself to the cock pit. The sound of the doors to the hanger was heard and all three of the pilots hid; Athrun in his Gundam, and Mu and Shin behind there's. They heard the doors close and when they looked who came in they found Cagalli in cargo pants, a t-shirt, vest and a nap sack over her shoulder sneaking over to the Skygrasper.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled in surprise and Cagalli turned around sharply. When she looked up at the Justice she let out a deep breath and held her chest.

"Oh Kami Athrun you scared the Hell out of me,"

"Me! You're the one who scared us,"

"Us?" she asked and Shin and Mu walked out of hiding.

"Evening your majesty," Mu said lightly.

"You weren't seriously going to go to that facility by yourself were you?" Athrun asked.

"Of course I was. He's my brother I'm not going to leave him with those freak terrorists any longer than I have to."

"You can't go your majesty," Shin said and Cagalli glared at him.

"And that's why I didn't tell anyone. I'm going and if you try and stop me I will have you arrested for taking Government property." She said and the three Gundam pilots sighed. They knew they couldn't stop her when her mind was made up but there will definitely be hell to pay when they got back. Athrun didn't care though he was going to get Kira back and they were going to move into a big apartment together and live happily ever after.

The four pilots took off into the sky and went off to North Africa. What they didn't notice was Hansel in the dark corner who walked out as soon as they left.

"This is going to be interesting," he laughed. He took out his cell phone and began to dial but stopped halfway through and placed it back into his pocket with a smile. He took out a cigarette and lit it as he walked away.

~Should I stop there? No I'll give it a little more I've got the time xD~

*North Africa*

"I guess it was a good thing that Cagalli came with us," Mu stated as they followed the princess.

"I told you. Without me you would never be able to find the Desert Dawn base camp," Cagalli smiled. The radio buzzed in Cagalli's Skygrasper and a voice spoke.

"This is restricted air turn around now or we will shoot."

"This is Cagalli Yula of Orb with three Gundam's. If this is the Desert Dawn please allow us to land."

"Cagalli?" a man's voice called out from the radio.

"Sahib?" She said happily.

"Ah it is really you of course you're allowed to land."

Cagalli smiled and the four pilots landed in front of a well hidden cave. As they all got out of there mecha's the big Sahib Ashman walked out and gave Cagalli a giant hug. People began walking out of the cave and Sahib turned towards his people.

"The Goddess of victory has returned for a visit!" He shouted and everyone cheered. He turned to the other three men and frowned. "I know your face…you're a Coordinator. We don't take kindly to Coordinators," he said to Athrun as he moved forward. Cagalli ran in front of Shin and Athrun with her arms wide open.

"If you remember correctly Kira was a Coordinator and he saved us," Cagalli said fiercely. "And now it's our turn to save him." Sahib glared at them but finally nodded and led the group into the cave where Cagalli explained to everyone what was happening.

"Yeah we've been noticing strange activity over there but it's been dead for a few weeks now," a man said.

"Dam it we're to late," Athrun said slamming his fists against the rock he was sitting on and the fire in the middle crackled lightly.

"There still here though," a little girl said walking up to Cagalli.

"A'mal" her mother called for her to come back.

"I was playing by the building and I saw this really pretty woman and then after it closed down when I went shopping with mommy a few days ago I saw her again. She was really pretty with long black hair and green eyes."

"Where?" Athrun asked.

"Luxor," She said and Athrun got up and headed for the mouth of the cave.

"Wait you cannot go tonight. Eat and rest and we can head out tomorrow morning," Sahib said clap his hands. A few men picked up flutes and drums and began to play as three women in Arab garbs got up and started to dance for the group and everyone else began to bring out food. Athrun grabbed a few grapes and walked out from the warm cave and out under the stars. He looked out in the distance and saw the lights of a distant town glowing; probably Luxor.

"I promise Kira I'll save you."

*Luxor*

In Arab robes Athrun, Cagalli, Sahib and a few other men made their way through the village's food market.

"Shin, Mu are you still in position," Athrun asked into the radio in his ear.

"Yeah I have the east and Shin's got the west if there still here they're not getting anywhere," Mu said.

Cagalli shifted uncomfortably in her dress and head garb as she looked around for her brother and the woman that the little girl described. A couple of hours past as they walked in the hot sun and still there was no sign of the woman or Kira.

"We should take a break," Sahib said.

"No we're not finished," Cagalli cried.

"No he's right Cagalli you look like you're about to pass out," Athrun said.

Cagalli didn't argue and let herself be led to a table. One of the men got the group a bunch of water bottles and Cagalli took a couple of sips. Sahib took out a map and crossed off another part of a map of the town.

"We still have the most western part if you want to start heading there afterwards," he said. Cagalli looked up and gasped. Athrun looked at her in confusion and turned around slowly at where she was looking and his eyes widen. A woman in a purple sun dress, tan sun hat, and sunglasses walked out of a small store, her long black hair flying in the desert wind. Behind her a big burly tan man walked out and Athrun recognized him as the guy that was holding Kira when Blue Cosmos and the Pure Keepers bombed the capital. He got up and was about to walk over when he stopped at the sight of the last person to come out of the store.

"Kira?" he whispered. The Ultimate Coordinator stood next to the woman in a long, pure, white Chinese top that parted around his waist and hung down to his knees and white pants. (1) A black gun was strapped to his thigh and Athrun spotted a small dagger sticking out of his black boots as he stood there obediently.

"When are we getting out of this shit hole?" The man yelled and the woman sighed.

"When Nathan tells us it's safe to leave Alma so stop asking," She said and began walking away. Kira began to follow but stopped and looked over to where Athrun and Cagalli was sitting with purple eyes that he only had when in seed mode but was only met with empty chairs.

On the other side of the restaurant the group hid form Kira's sight and Cagalli dropped to the ground with tears in her eyes. Athrun touched the radio in his ear.

"We found Kira...but we also have a problem," he whispered as he watched Kira walk away and cursed under his breath.

(1)The best way to describe what Kira is wearing is to see a picture Rei from the first or second season of Beyblade except all white http:/ / www. d-rights. com/ beyblade /2002 /image /rei. gif (that has a picture of him just remember to close all the spaces)

**What will happen next now that they found Kira? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z…oh wait wrong anime it just flows so right lol.**

**Review kindly onegai**


	6. Plan in action

**I hope this chapter makes up for my long hiatus. My computer died on me and school work is just piling up but I finally got it out and hopefully it will make some people happy now that questions will be answered.**

Once Kira and the two people with him turned around the corner Cagalli and Athrun's group walked out from there hiding place.

"What did they do to him," Cagalli cried. The radio Athrun was holding cackled slightly.

"What's the problem Athrun?" Mu asked on the other side of the line. Athrun didn't respond and just kept looking at the spot that Kira was standing. He was so close but… "Athrun are you there?" Mu asked on the walky-talky snapping Athrun out of his dream.

"Sorry…what?"

"You said you found Kira but that there was a problem. Is he ok? Is he hurt?" Mu asked.

"I'm not sure what happened to him but they did something to him. I don't know what but he's just walking around the city with the enemy," Athrun said before the radio was pulled out of his hands by Cagalli.

"His eyes…they were wrong. I don't know what it is but they did something to him and when I get my hands on them…" Cagalli threatened and Athrun plucked the radio from her hands.

"Meet us at the rendezvous point and we'll discuss what we will do form there Athrun out," Athrun said and put the radio in his pocket. He took one last look hoping to get a last glimpse of Kira but he was still gone.

Dr. Sugimoto opened the door to her luxurious hotel room and went straight to a desk. Taking off her sun glasses and hat she began booting up her lap top and other small devices she left in the room. She looked back to Kira who stood straight next to the door. Alma walked past the Ultimate coordinator and flopped on the couch grabbing the remote in the process and turned on the TV. The doctor glared at the giant man and went back to her computer reading different diagnostics.

"Kira come here," she commanded and the brunette walked over and stood next to her. Dr. Sugimoto grabbed a glass of water next to her and held it up. "Catch this," she ordered and dropped the glass. Kira caught it instantly without any hesitation. The doctor smiled and went back to typing on the computer.

"Are you doing those stupid tests again? Anyone can catch a cup of water," Alma complained.

"Yes but not everyone can catch it instantaneously. His reflexes are amazing and ever since we completed him his reaction time has gotten better and better."

Alma rolled his eyes and went back to the TV. A few minutes later the doctor's video phone went off and she picked up. When she saw who it was she gave a look of disgust.

"Hansel-what do you want?"

"Dalma Can't I just call in every once and awhile to see how my favorite doc has been," the blond haired man asked.

"I told you it's Doctor Sugimoto and to never call me unless it was an emergency so this better be important."

"I just wanted to make sure that you haven't gotten any unwanted visitors lately."

Dr. Sugimoto glared at him, stood up and walked to the window. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary just a few kids playing soccer and some old men playing shogi.

"What is that supposed to mean. If you know something you are supposed to call it in to command that's what you're being paid for," she said into the screen. Hansel laid back slightly on his chair and smiled.

"Well actually over the past few months I haven't been getting my pay. I loosened my ties with the Pure keepers and decided to do some free Lansing but I like you to much to let you lie with the dogs. Just drop the kid and disappear for a bit."

"I will do no such thing. This _kid_ is the key to my future of success and I'm not going to leave him here with the big lug they stuck me with," Dr. Sugimoto said looking over at Alma who was busy scratching his stomach and watching the TV. Hansel began snickering but stopped as he heard a door open on his side of the screen. The doctor arched her eyebrow as she heard a young girl's voice.

"I have to go," Hansel said. "But take my warning and get out of there and just dump the project. I know he works I've seen him in action for myself so just give him to them and move on." The man waved a quick goodbye and turned off the phone connection. Dr. Sugimoto tossed the video phone on her desk and sighed angrily. She looked over at Kira as he still stood there staring at nothing and the glass of water in his hand. The doctor grabbed the glass and walked up behind Alma and poured the water into his lap. The man jumped up in surprise and shouted.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Get your ass up they know we're here,"

"Who?"

"Who do you think you oaf. Orb must have sent someone… but this can work in our favor," Dr. Sugimoto smiled. "It's time for a field test."

Mu sat in his Akatsuki taping his fingers against the arms rest of his chair. Ever since he got the message from Athrun about finding Kira he couldn't stop fidgeting. They were so close yet so far from saving Kira and after what Athrun said it seemed even farther. He heard a booming sound in the distance and looked up quickly finding a thick blanket of smoke covering the middle of the city.

"What the hell?" He said booting up his Gundam. On the other side of Luxor Shinn powered on his Destiny and made its way to the city. The black smoke began to get pulled downward and it parted as a mecha made its way into the sky and it wasn't just any mecha it was a Gundam. It also wasn't just any Gundam it was the Strike Freedom in all its glory.

"Kira," Mu said in shock. The Gundam made its way up and Mu went after it. Looking down he found the Destiny also in suit and he opened up a channel.

"Mu," Shinn said as his face popped up in the corner.

"They either spotted Athrun's group or they were tipped that we were here but either way we have to stop that Gundam from leaving."

"But, you don't mean…"

"Yes Shinn. Even if that means shooting it down. One way or another Kira can't be left in there hands."

Back down on the ground the group coughed as the smoke swirled around them.

"Dam it!" Athrun cursed. As the air cleared they watched the Freedom lifted itself from behind the now burnt down hotel they had followed Kira to. It took off into the air and they watched Mu and Shinn go after it.

"What are they doing," Cagalli called out. "They wouldn't…they couldn't,"

"Yeah," Athrun answered for her softly. "If they have to they'll shoot him down."

"No they won't!" Cagalli cried and grabbed the walky-talky from one of the men behind her who was also looking up in disbelief. "Mu this is Cagalli. Stand down so help me God you better stand down."

"I'm sorry your majesty," Mu answered back. But you know just as well as I do that if Kira becomes a threat we have to take him down. He would want us to," he added at the end before the line went dead and Cagalli looked at Athrun for some sort of help but he just looked away.

"You're all just all a bunch of cowards!" She screamed and ran off just as the Akatsuki engaged in combat in the sky.

Back up in the air Mu shot at the Freedom that dodged him with easy and efficiency. Mu's eyes widen in surprised as the Gundam moved so fast that he lost it for a split second. It reappeared behind him with its sword in position to plunge into his Gundam and take him out all together. Instead it hesitated for a few seconds before looking to the right and dodging Shinn's attacks.

Mu always knew Kira had the upper hand against Shinn and that was when Kira held back. Now Shinn was practically at the Freedom's mercy as Kira slashed at him over and over again. Mu went to help but his radar caught something in the distance. He looked out and found the dreaded Fate Gundam with Koda Zala. Mu growled and turned to Shinn.

"We're out matched Shinn get out of there," Mu shouted. Shinn nodded in the video feed as he defended himself from another blow. Shinn pushed onto the Freedom and flew backwards but the Freedom wasn't done with him. It grabbed onto the Destiny's leg and swung it around and let him go flying through the air.

"Shinn!" Mu shouted and went after the Coordinator. He caught the Destiny and he looked into the video link. "Shinn are you ok?"

"Not really but I'll survive," the teen remarked trying to regain his composer and the two began to flee. Looking ahead Mu noticed something coming towards them. The man squinted to make it out and then his eyes widen in realization.

"Cagalli no!" he shouted but the princess swooped right past them in her Skygrasper. She even went right past the Freedom and head straight for the Fate. Mu opened the channel to the Queen.

"Cagalli stop it you're going to get yourself killed."

"He did this it's all his fault," Cagalli shouted shooting at the masked man in the Gundam. Just as she got close the Freedom appeared in front of the Fate protecting it from the volley of fire.

"Cagalli!" Mu shouted once again as Kira sliced his sword downward at his sister and Cagalli gasped as she waited for the pain. But death never came as another Gundam threw her out of the way. Her Skygrasper went spiraling sideways as she tried to gain control. When she finally stopped she looked back and found the Destiny falling to the ground in two pieces. She looked back to the Freedom in shock as it put the sword away and looked towards her. She could swear she could almost make out a smile on the Gundam's face.

"Kira," she said to herself in disbelief.

"Cagalli get out of her now that's an order!" Mu shouted angrily at her waking her from her stupor. She watched as Mu made a fast bee line down towards the fallen Gundam and went after the part that held most of the cock pit. This time Cagalli didn't argue and with tears in her eyes she flipped the plane backwards and retreated. Mu caught the part of the Gundam he was after letting the other side hit the desert under them. He didn't stop to look back at the enemy as he drew back as fast as he could with the silent Destiny in his arms.

In the Freedom Alma had stuffed himself into the corner of the cock pit and Dr. Sugimoto sat in Kira's lap as the Coordinator stared outwards still in his usual seed mode. Alma cheered and punched the air with the little amount of room he had. The Doctor smiled and pushed up her glasses further onto her face. She looked up at Kira and sighed in frustration as she watched tears run down his emotionless eyes.

Koda Zala appeared in front of the screen with a smile under his mask.

"That was an excellent performance Dr. Sugimoto," the Fate pilot complemented.

"Thank you sir. With just a few more modifications he will be the Pure Keepers…no the worlds perfect solider. Koda smirked and flew off with the Freedom following in suit.

Athrun paced back and forth in the cave where the Desert Dawn lived. With the Justice back at camp Athrun could do nothing to help with the fight and so he and the men decided to fall back and look for Cagalli before the fight escalated. He wanted to take Cagalli's Skygrasper up since it's fighting capabilities surpassed the other GINN's they took but the plane had disappeared along with the leader of orb. He thought she must have gone back to camp but her Skygrasper wasn't here either. Diner was being served to everyone when Athrun finally saw Cagalli running into the cave. Sahib stood up.

"Cagalli!" The older man shouted. Athrun ran to her to make sure she was safe.

"I'm fine…but Shinn he's hurt, he needs medics," the young Queen shouted and Athrun quickly ran out of the cave where Mu was leaning over the torn Destiny. Cagalli ran next to him and stopped as the medics ran passed them with medical supplies.

"What happened?" Athrun asked hoarsely his voice and eyes showing how tired he was.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. I took the Skygrasper up and when I saw the Fate was there I went after him and when Kira tried to k…kill me Shinn blocked him and…and…" Cagalli said and Athrun walked passed her. "Athrun?" she asked as he ran to his fallen comrade. He got to the crumpled Destiny as Mu pulled out the unconscious and bloodied Shinn and gently placed him onto a gurney. A woman bent down and placed her head to his chest.

"It sounds like he has a collapse lung and broken ribs. Get him into the emergency room now," the woman said in an Arab accent. As they rushed past her Cagalli looked down at Shinn cringing at the sight of a large gash running down Shinn's eye and cheek, his uniform soaking up the blood that was seep out from his under chest. She looked away guilt riding up from her stomach. Mu and Athrun walked up to her Mu covered in Shinn's blood.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cagalli asked softly.

"Don't know," Mu said and continued to walk into the cave. Cagalli frowned deepened.

"Wait!" She shouted to the blond haired man. Mu froze but did not look back. "You…you're not going to yell at me? What I did was stupid and foolish. I had no right to be up there especially when you told me to turn back. It's my fault this happened to Shinn the same way it was my fault to what happened to Kira and my father." Tears began to well up in Cagalli's eyes and she crumpled to the ground.

"I think it's time to head back to Orb," Mu said giving no comfort to the fallen queen and walked into the cave. Athrun just stood next to Cagalli as she cried and looked back over his shoulder towards the setting sun back towards Lexor.

Lacus ran out of the building and onto the runway as one of the Desert Dawns ships landed with the Akatsuki and Justice following behind it. Lunamaria, Ledonir and Murrue soon followed with soldiers and medics. The ship landed and an unconscious Shinn was rolled out on the stretcher covered in bandages. Cagalli finally came out of the ship and Ledonir her advisor ran to her wrapping a blanket he was caring over her shoulders. Lunamaria ran to Shinn's side as he was rolled to a medical facility. Mu and Athrun came out of there Gundams and were met with the soldiers. One of them came forward in his blue orb uniform.

"Mu La Flaga, Athrun Zala, and Queen Cagalli Yula Athha you are all under arrest for the theft of two Orb Union Gundams and one Skyrgrasper, and for going AWOL." The soldier said as three officers walked up to them with hand cuffs. Athrun and Mu held out there hands cooperatively knowing this was what awaited them. Cagalli on the other hand had a look of horror and surprised not thinking that her country would arrest their queen. As they were lead into the building Lacus walked next to them.

"I will try my very best to get you all out of this. I've only been able to get Shinn pardoned because he is under Zaft so it will take some time to get you free…"

"It's alright Lacus," Athrun interrupted. "We were prepared for this. I was just hoping we would be going to jail with Kira safely back with us."

Lacus held her hand to her lips trying to hold back the tears as her friends and companions were lead to the holding area.

Cagalli threw herself onto the small bed and screamed into the pillow. Across from her cell Athrun and Mu paced back and forth. They had failed miserably while getting their friend hurt in the process and they had no idea if he was going to make it.

"This is all my fault," Athrun groaned and sat down on the bed.

"This was all our faults knowing full well about the consequences that would follow."

The door to their cells opened with a creek and a man walked in. He wore a mechanics outfit and he held his hat over his eyes. When he walked closer he lifted his hat showing his blue eyes. Mu glared at him suspiciously and then a look of realization adorned his face.

"You're a mechanic from the Solidarity. What are you doing here?" Mu asked.

"The name is Hansel and I have good news and bad news for you all. Which would you like first?" Hansel asked in a relaxed manner and everyone just looked at him in a monotone expression. "Very well then bad news first, I Hansel helped in the capture of the Ultimate Coordinator Kira Yamato."

Athrun growled and threw himself at the blond trying to grip his collar but was just out of reach.

"Easy there Athrun," Mu said placing his hand on the coordinator's shoulder. "And so what do you want now?" Mu asked.

"Well, see that's the good news," he said looking back and forth from the two soldiers to the desperate and pissed off queen. "My previous employees have not lived up to my payment plan so I have come to you to see if you might want to hire the one person that can help you. How much are you willing to pay for my services?"

"How about not killing you with my bare hands!" Cagalli shouted.

"How does one million sound," Mu said in a calm manner he was taught as a soldier. Hansel cocked his head in thought.

"Yeah that could work," he said. He pulled out a gun from under his jacket and shot the cameras on the ceiling. Putting his gun back in his jacket he picked the lock and opened Athrun and Mu's cell. As soon it was opened Athrun charged pushing Hansel to the wall and pressed his arm to the man's throat. Hansel began to gasp as Mu went and let Cagalli out. Mu was going to let Athrun finish the man off but the assassin began to say something under his breath.

"Athrun let him speak." Athrun released his arm slightly letting Hansel cough.

"I said…You still need my help…This is all…part of there…plan," he said between breaths.

"What do you mean," Athrun demanded.

"Koda Zala is…the Pure Keepers technical Forecaster...He does research on all of you and then predicts what you will do next…he knew you would have a rat in Blue Cosmos and he leaked the info to him so you would all go a save Kira. Now the Pure Keepers are in charge…of Orb with the most powerful weapon in their hands and they're going to use it to wipe out all Coordinators."

"How are they going to do that?" Cagalli asked.

"The man that was voted to take your position as head of Orb if anything was to happen to you is head of Pure Keeper."

"Delico Seer is the leader of Pure Keeper…but he was always for peace," Cagalli said.

"Yeah to get to the position he is in now. When they knew you were going to go to Luxor they made sure to hurt one of you so that their final part of their plan can be put into action," Hansel said as Athrun's arm loosened from his neck.

"Which is what?" Mu asked.

"They're going to use the mind control serum they used on Kira plus his blood to control the kid who got hurt and to make him stronger and more agile."

"Shinn?" Cagalli gasped.

"Yeah and once he's fixed up there going to send him in to assassinate PLANTS chairwoman Lacus Clyne and say it was a Naturalist who did it."

"Lacus! We have to warn her" Athrun said in horror.

"Yep and after that it's only inevitable that a new war will start which is where Kira comes in. He's going to wipe them all out and Koda is predicting it will only take a few short weeks. So still don't think you need my help," Hansel snickered. Athrun grabbed Hansel's gun from his jacket and growled.

"I swear you better not betray us because I will not hesitate to kill you," Athrun threatened. Hansel saluted cheerfully in understanding.

"We need to tell the council." Cagalli said.

"Yes because the council will listen to the nutty story from three fugitives and an assassin," Hansel joked. The three glared at him and Hansel pretended to zip his lip before they all ran out of the holding cell to uncertainty.

Koda Zala smiled as he looked through the window to Shinn's surgery. He nodded to one of the doctors that surrounded the boy who nodded back. He picked up a syringe filled with red liquid and plunged it into Shinn's neck. Shinn heart rate went up as they all watched the monitor and the coordinator began to thrash around. A few seconds later he calmed down and the doctor smiled giving Koda a thumbs up. Koda turned around and bowed slightly as a man in a blue suit came into the room. Behind him Dr. Sugimoto and Kira stood silently.

"It looks like with the help of Kira's blood it will be a successes. By this time next month all of Earth and PLANT will be yours councilman…oh excuse me King Delico," Koda smiled.

"Thank you Zala. You will be handsomely rewarded," Delico said in a gruff voice. He smoothed his brown hair back and smiled as he watched the surgery. "I think it's time to invite Chairwoman Clyne for some tea don't you?" He asked Koda. The masked man smiled and nodded in agreement. He bowed and walked past Delico and past Kira who stared at blankly at Shinn on the operating table.

The final plan was in action.

**Review kindly onegai **


	7. Rescue

**Oh man it felt like ages the last time I did this story which I know it has been. I apologize for those who actually decided to stick with me and read this. **

**This semester of college was exceptionally tough and with having to write my own original stories, screen plays and essay papers I never got to touch any of my fan fiction stories *cry* Thank goodness for winter break where I can catch up before having to disappear in the abyss once again for another semester.**

**Please enjoy. I made it extra juicy as an apology.**

Lunamaria walked through the hospital hallway with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Shin had made it out of surgery about three days ago and she finally had the chance to see him as she neared the room Shinn was supposed to be in two Orb guards stood on either side of his door. Lunamaria gave them questionable looks. They stopped her from entering.

"Sorry ma'am you don't have authority," one of the soldiers stated.

"Authority? Why would there be restriction to see Asuka-san in the first place," Lunamaria questioned. "Oh no he isn't…isn't dead is he?" Tears welled up in her eyes. The guards were taken back.

"N…no ma'am," the second guard stumbled. "But they're not letting anyone in right now. The doctors are looking over him. Lunamaria visibly gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's good, when they're done please let him know that I was here," the guards nodded and with that she left with her flowers. Unknown to her on what was happening on the other side.

Dr. Sugimoto leaned over and checked Shinn's pulse as he laid on his hospital bed covered in bandages. Delico Seer the temporary King of Orb sat on a chair by the window with both Koda Zala standing on his left and Kira to his right with a white hooded cape covering his face hiding him from those who would recognize him.

"All seems to be within normal parameters," the doctor said.

"Good. Can you wake him?" Delico asked resting his chin on the back of his hands. Dalma nodded and grabbed a clip board from the end of the bed with a pen and wrote down a few things.

"Subject 8, Shinn Asuka wake," Dalma commanded. Shinn's red eyes snapped open already in seed mode. "Sit up," Dalma commanded again and Shinn sat up and while for any other person this would be impossible with the wounds Shinn had sustained the Coordinator sat up with no look of discomfort or any emotion what so ever.

"Amazing," Delico commended. "His transformation went by much quicker than the other subjects."

"Yes well with all your support and charity to my facility I am always working on ways to improve the serum. I mean even before adding Kira's DNA the serum worked wonders but now…just think of the possibilities," the doctor said, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"Yes well don't get ahead of yourself doctor," Delico said getting up and pulled down his suit jacket to straighten it. "The next phase will begin this evening at the tea party. I hope that you will join us to see your accomplishment's through."

"Of course you majesty," Dalma said with a small bow. Delico chuckled as his cell phone rang and he opened it up and spoke into it. His smile soon turned into a frown.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Delico yelled. "Who let them out…Then find them and if you have to kill them," Dalma threatened and snapped the cell phone shut.

"Sir?" Koda asked.

"The little princess and her annoying body guards have escaped. Some blond haired man dressed in a mechanics uniform got them out but he made sure the cameras didn't capture his face," Dalma said angrily.

"If I may be of assistance?" Dalma said. "I might know someone who could help locate them."

Delico thought for a second. "If you think he can do it then fine. Pay them whatever they want just make sure it gets done."

Dalma nodded and Delico left with Koda and Kira following him closely.

Hansel opened the door to a luxurious apartment suit on the top floor of one of the most expensive apartment complexes. The kitchen and Den was all white and was an open space with a hall way leading to the rest of the apartment.

Mu whistled. "I'm impressed," he said.

"Why thank you," Hansel said back and allowed Cagalli, Mu, and Athrun into his apartment. Cagalli walked up to the long line of windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Cagalli placed her hand on the window glass and peered out over the city of Orb. The city that use to belong to her and her family and friends but now it was nothing but a reminder of what's to come; another war.

"It's a nice view huh," Hansel said from the kitchen as he took out a bottle of wine. He grabbed four glasses and set it on the counter top.

"Never pegged you as a city watcher," Mu stated.

"Oh yeah it wasn't my first choice but I had someone convince me otherwise," Hansel shrugged and poured a glass. He held it out for Athrun to take but the blunette looked at it and then at Hansel with disgust. Hansel shrugged and gulped it down himself.

"We need to figure out a plan," Cagalli said finally tearing herself from the window.

"I'm all for plans but this time you're not going to be able to get one that works," Hansel said plopping himself onto one of his white couches.

"Why do you say that?" Mu asked taking a seat on the couch across from Hansel.

"Think about it. The only person who would believe you that matters at this point would be chairwoman Clyne and the only time you will be able to get to her is to the annual peace Tea ceremony. By the time you pass all the guards from OMNI, ZAFT, and Orb she might have already been assassinated," Hansel said counting the number of guards they would have to get through with his fingers.

"That won't…" Athrun started but was cut off as Hansel continued his rant.

"But there's more. At this point the only thing you can do to stop the war between Naturalists and Coordinators will to be to rescue your little friend before he and all the rest of the people probably being pumped with the serum with his ability goes all gun crazy on ZAFT, but how well do you think that will work when he doesn't even want to be rescued."

The three friends fell into silence.

"Then what to you propose we do?" Athrun asked sternly; his fingers clenched so tightly blood began to seep down his palms.

"Do?" Hansel said in surprise. "Haven't you been listening to me? You run…run and hide where no one can find you."

"What," Athrun growled. He grabbed Hansel by the collar. Hansel rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to do this every time you disagree with me?"

"Athrun," Mu said and with that one word Athrun released Hansel. "Why would you help us escape then if you weren't going to help us?" Mu asked. Before Hansel could answer the door bell buzzed. Hansel walked over to the door and turned on the video feed that showed Dalma waiting impatiently outside the building complex.

"Don't answer and she'll go away," Athrun called from the couch.

"Hansel I know you're in there I saw your car parked in the front," Dalma's voice said over the intercom.

Athrun growled as Hansel shrugged. The blond assassin pressed the unlock button and buzzed Dalma in. Athrun pulled the gun out that he took from Hansel before hand and hid behind the couch while Mu and Cagalli hid behind the kitchen counter.

With a sorrowful frown Hansel reached for one of his stands with a drawer next to the couch and grabbed a gun with a large silencer nuzzled onto the barrel. He slid it into the back of his pants and opened the door for the good doctor.

"Hey there Dalma you're looking exceptionally dazzling tonight," Hansel said at the doctor who was dressed in a red cocktail dress, pearls, and her brown hair was pinned up in a formation of twists. He smiled brightly as she made her way in with a glare. "Sorry, sorry I meant Dr. Sugimoto."

"Hello Hansel I have to be at the annual Tea ceremony so I'll make this quick," She said looking around the apartment. She spotted the wine and glasses. "Are you expecting company?" she asked moving to the wine. She was just a few feet away from Athrun. Much closer then he liked.

"No it's just for me…I couldn't decide what glass I wanted so I took them all out," Hansel joked. "So what brings you to this side of the woods?"

"I have an assignment for you."

"For me? I'm flattered, anything for you."

"It's not for me it's for The Pure Keepers."

"Now I already told you I'm not working for them anymore," Hansel said grabbing the wine glass and pouring Dalma a glass. She took it and took a sip.

"They are willing to pay you anything you want."

"Who's the target?" Dalma pulled a file out of her bag and handed it to Hansel. He opened it and gave a slight smile at the pictures.

"There are three, Mu La Flaga, Athrun Zala, and Cagalli Yula Athha. They need to be found and dealt with."

"Those are some big hits…three million."

"Done," the doctor said taking another sip.

"Each," Hansel said closing the file. Dalma struggled to swallow her wine.

"Three million each? You're insane."

"That's three million Atlantic Federation dollars too. These are big hits." It was the staring contest between Dalma and Hansel and the three hidden warriors sweated it out as they waited for Dr. Sugimoto's response.

"Fine…I'll talk it over with the counsel," Dalma said and put her empty glass down. She turned to the door and opened it to leave. Her eyes widen as she stared at a small child standing on the other side holding a set of keys like she going to let herself in.

She looked to be 13 with a tan and red school uniform. Her brown hair was pulled into braided pig tails and her purple eyes looked up at Dr. Sugimoto in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry," the girl said sweetly. "I didn't know that papa was having guests over," the girl said letting herself through. Dr. Sugimoto looked up at Hansel who smiled.

"Ah yes Dr. Sugimoto this is Trinity. Trinity this is Dr. Sugimoto," he said.

"Very nice to meet you," the girl said and bowed to the doctor. Dalma said hello back and Trinity walked past the two further into the room.

"Who is that?" Dalma demanded.

"I told you her name is…"

"You know what I meant!" Dalma hissed. "You have a child living with you?" Hansel was about to answer when Trinity screamed. They both turned to see Trinity looking behind the couch as she was passing it. She backed up as Athrun stood up with his gun pointed at her.

"Zala?" Dalma cried. Hansel grabbed the door handle behind Dalma and pushed it closed. Dalma jumped and both Cagalli and Mu stood up from behind the counter. Trinity cried out and took a few steps closer to Hansel.

"Stop pointing the gun at her already she's not part of this," Hansel said and Athrun lowered the gun.

"You…you're the man who broke them there cells?" Dalma said stunned.

"Guilty."

"But…why?"

"Because what you're doing…what you're striving for is wrong and if I can see that then you know it must be insane."

Cagalli studied the woman's face and finally recognized it.

"You're the woman who had Kira in Luxor," Cagalli said walking out of the kitchen but Mu stopped her. Dr. Sugimoto looked at all of them. When she looked back at Trinity she suddenly noticed the schools symbol sewed onto the tan vest. It was the school for gifted coordinators in the arts. She looked up at Hansel.

"And she…she's a Coordinator!" Dalma yelled. Trinity held onto Hansel tighter.

"Trinity, go to your room and start your homework I'll be there soon," Hansel said and pushed her to her room lightly. With much hesitation the girl got to her room and closed the door. Hansel looked back at Dalma. "Yes I adopted a Coordinator. I found her sitting on the side of the street in the rain. Her parents apparently kicked her out after they found out that she was gifted in painting instead of the piano like she was created to be."

"I don't understand," Dalma said more quietly.

"Boredom at first but I don't know…Dalma they're people just like you and me and if you just stopped for a second…"

"Stop it!" Dalma screamed and covered her ears with her hands. Athrun raised his gun to the doctor in surprise. Dalma looked back at Athrun in pure hatred. "Coordinators are not humans. They are animals bred to kill and to take over everything that humans hold dear."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Hansel said. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here for a few days."

Dalma looked at the assassin in shock. She tightened her grip on her bag and with a deep breath she swung it at Hansel's face. While he was occupied with it she grabbed the door knob and swung it open. With Hansel in the way Athrun couldn't shoot and he swung himself over the couch with Cagalli and Mu behind him.

Hansel grabbed his gun from his pants and jumped into the hall where he spotted Dalma running. He raised the gun up and it aligned with Dalma's back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and pulled the silent trigger.

'POP' the Champaign bottle went off in ballroom of the Peace Tea Ceremony. The Champaign was poured into their elegant glasses and handed to some of the people who have begun to gather. Along the edge of giant room were tea's made from all countries and nations.

Outside the back door to the kitchen, Nathan LeBlanc watched the soldiers guarding the door from behind a dumpster cautiously. They were checking everything and everyone that entered the kitchen.

"Not easy being a wanted man," Nathan heard behind him. The leader of Blue Cosmos turned around quickly and came face to face with Koda Zala and behind him a silent Shinn dressed in a waiter's uniform, with a blond wig and green contacts over his eyes.

"What took you so long?" he demanded. Koda just raised an eyebrow from behind his mask. "Never mind, here are the papers you asked for." Nathan handed Zala an ID card and the man looked at it. The card had a picture of Shinn on it in his disguise. It stated his name was Asder Taurus and that he was a naturalist from the lower islands of Orb.

"Seems to be in order," He said and handed Shinn the ID and sent the young soldier off. The two men watched the Coordinator walk to the guards and handed them his ID. They looked at it and then at his face before letting him proceed.

"Well that went…" Nathan said didn't get too finished as Koda took out a knife and stabbed the man in the chest. Nathan stared in shock as blood bubbled up between his lips. "Why," he whispered.

"It's all part of the plan don't take it personal." Nathan fell to the ground in a heap. Koda took out his video phone and Delico appeared on the other line.

"Is it done?" Delico asked. "Yes. Asuka is in the building and Nathan has been disposed off."

"Good. Now make sure his body is found tomorrow morning and make sure it looks like it was done by a Coordinator."

"Yes sir," Koda said ending the call and dragging Nathan's body away.

"I'm here at the Annual Peace Tea Ceremony where most of the guests have already arrived," A reporter stated from outside the hall. "I'm told that Atlantic Federation President Oran and PLANT Chairwoman Clyne have both entered together. It was just a few years ago that these two government leaders were at war and made a peace treaty at this very place."

Behind the reporter a limousine pulled into the driveway. The driver got out and opened up the back door. A pair of red high heels stepped out of the car. Her red cocktail dress fit all her curves and a pearl necklace rested on her collar bone. One of the guards came over to her and she handed him her invitation from her red bag. He read it and handed it back to her.

"Here you go Dr. Sugimoto," the man said pleasantly.

"Thank you," The brunette hair girl said. She waited for her counterpart to also get out of them limo. "This is my body guard," she said pointing to the sunglasses wearing man. The guard nodded and the two gusts walked to the front door.

"That was perfect Cagalli," Athrun said under his sunglasses.

"Thanks. God I want to scratch this wig so bad," Cagalli complained lifting her hand to scratch it but Athrun slapped her hand away and the two walked into the great hall. They looked around and tried to spot the pink ex-pop star. "She could be anywhere," Cagalli said.

"Just keep an eye out and look for Delico or Shinn. If you find them you'll find her," Athrun assured her. Cagalli grabbed two Champaign's and handed one to Athrun. She had been to enough of these to know walking around without something in your hands made the guards suspicious and there were plenty of guards tonight. The two split up to find the Chairwoman.

"…and then I said who cares if they lost I wasn't gabbling on them," a man said at Lacus's table. She laughed along with the rest of the people but under it all she was quiet bored. It was the same jokes every year and she had much more concerning matters that she could be attending to. She looked over to where one of her under cover body guards stood. Lunamaria was dressed in a light pink gown and was playing with a red flower. Lacus stood up and excused herself. She glided in her black and purple dress and made her way to the daydreaming guard.

"Not having any fun?" Lacus asked.

"No," Lunamaria said in a dreamy state. When she looked over and noticed it was Lacus she straightened up quickly. "I mean yes ma'am. I mean I'm keeping my eyes open ma'am."

Lacus laughed. "It's alright…I'm quite bored myself."

"It's not that ma'am. It's just that I went to see Asuka-san this morning and they wouldn't let me. I guess I'm still just a little restless."

"I understand. I had to wait for friend's recoveries more times than I can count, especially Athrun and Kira-Kun," Lacus laughed and then sighed heavily remembering all the times she had to apply a bandage on Kira's face. "He'll be fine." She took the flower from Lunamaria's hand and put it in her hair.

On the other side of the room Shinn handed one of the guests a small cake. He looked over and spotted Lacus with Lunamaria. He stared at both girls in recognition and while he wanted to yell at them to run away a part of him said that he couldn't wait to see the scarlet blood on the floor; and the violent part was winning.

Whatever these people had done to him made him want to kill and to obey every word they said. There was also something under that, the feeling of power. It must be Kira's ultimate coordinator ability that was making him feel so…invincible.

He looked over and Delico nodded to him. Shinn put down the tray cakes in front of the women he was serving. They gave him dirty looks but he didn't care and he began walking to Lacus.

'Please someone…anyone…stop me…' Shinn thought but at the same time every time he passed a guard or a ZAFT solider; some of them he even worked with he felt this overwhelming feeling of greatness. He pulled a large cutting knife from his sleeve and his pace quickened slightly. 'So close,' he thought.

Lunamaria turned and noticed one of the waiters making his way over to them. This was good because she starting to become thirsty. She also noticed he was fairly handsome with those green eyes but there was something familiar about him. It wasn't until he was almost on top of them that she realized he wasn't there for their drink orders. He held a knife up the way a professional soldier would. She gasped.

"Watch out!" She screamed and made a lunge for Lacus pulling her down to the ground. She saw a blur to the side of her as people through the hall screamed. When she looked up she found the man on the floor with another man on top of him struggling for the knife. She looked down where Lacus was also watching.

"Ma'am are you alright?" She asked. Lacus nodded and people began scrambling for the exits. Cagalli tried to run to them but with high heels that she wasn't use to and people pushing past her she couldn't reach them. She could see the other guards and soldiers were having difficulties as well.

"Shinn snap out of it!" Athrun screamed. Lunamaria's eyes widen.

"Shinn?" She whispered. In their struggle both Shinn's wig and Athrun's sunglasses were knocked off. Shinn growled and began to push Athrun off of him. Athrun was shocked, never before had Shinn been this strong. He had always beaten the younger teen in combat training but right now he was struggling just to keep him down.

Finally Shinn head butted him in the head and Athrun was knocked off. Shinn did a back roll and flipped upwards. He spotted Lacus once again and went after her with the knife at hand. Lunamaria got up and placed herself in between him and the chairwoman holding out her gun she had hidden under her dress. He stopped short.

"Shinn stop. What are you doing?" she pleaded. He looked at her in confusion. It was Lunamaria and he knew that, he could never hurt her. His one true friend that stayed with him for as long as he could remember…but he couldn't help himself. With a yell he charged slicing downward.

"NO!" Lunamaria yelled closing her eyes with her gun out and three loud bangs echo through the room. Shinn stopped and looked to his side with wide eyes. Murrue stood at the doorways with solders behind her and a gun in her hand. Shinn looked down and found three tranquilizer darts pinned to his side. He tried to move forward towards Lacus again but found himself falling instead.

"Don't even try it Asuka. There's enough tranquilizer in there to put down two elephants. Cagalli finally made it over to the group and ran to Athrun's side. She helped him sit up and tried to clean up his bloody forehead. Lunamaria looked at the fallen ZAFT solider and then back to Lacus.

"What happened?" she cried. Behind Murrue Mu walked into the building. He walked up to Lacus and helped her up.

"I don't understand," Lacus said.

"We have a lot to discuses Lacus," Mu said and Lacus nodded to him in agreement.

"It seems that the assassination attempt on PLANT chairwoman Clyne ended in failure," The reporter stated on a small TV in the back of the limousine. "We aren't given the name of the assassin but he was brought down by Orb Captain Murrue Ramius…"

"Dam it!" Delico yelled throwing the remote at the screen breaking the glass. "How did she get there? I sent that fleet out to investigate a terrorist threat so she would be nowhere near the capital."

Koda who sat next to him snickered and took a sip of Champaign.

"What do you think is so funny," Delico demanded.

"It looks like you are done for. They have Lacus, they have Shinn and by the end of the night everyone will know what you intended to happen."

"We aren't finished yet," Delico said recomposing himself. "The pure Keepers are one of the biggest underground organizations. You didn't think I would do all this without a plan B did you?"

"That is why you're the leader," Koda agreed with him.

"Driver, take us to the base," Delico said through the window. The car drove to a small medical facility. Once in Delico and Koda took the elevator and hit the buttons 1, 1, 3. The elevator went down pass the basement level to a secret floor. Once the elevator doors open two guards stood at attention. The two men walked through the halls and made their way to a door which swished open.

A man in a white lab coat stood next to a woman who sat on a medical table. She wore the same outfit that Kira wore; pure white that draped down between her thighs and was cut off at the shoulder revealing a black tattooed numbered 5 on her arm. Her black hair hung down her shoulders and her bright blue eyes stared outwards in seed mode.

"Ah Delico I didn't think you would be back so soon," the young black haired man stated.

"The plan failed so I'm moving into plan B," Delico said walking past the man. The man looked at him in shock and followed.

"Pl…plan B…but sir Kira isn't ready for that. We haven't done the necessary tests. He could break from seeing…"

"Are you questioning me?" Delico turned in anger.

"No…no sir," the man said back.

"Where is Dr. Sugimoto?"

"I don't know sir. She hasn't returned since leaving to meet with you this morning."

"Fine then. You are to do as I say unless you want to lose your job. Prepare all the remaining subjects from deployment we are heading out tomorrow night for PLANT. And get Dr. Sugimoto," Delico said as he walked down to another set of doors. The doors open into a room filled with giant tube like tanks.

He and Koda passed empty tanks labeled with numbers starting with 20 and counting down as they moved in further. When they finally reached number 7 the tanks were now filled with people all sleeping in a clear liquid. Each of them had a breathing mask covering their mouths and wore a black sleeveless wet suit and on their bare arm they each had their respected number tattooed on them.

As the passed tanks 3-1 each one was empty and was labeled terminated across the top. Delico passed them and finally stopped at the tank labeled subject 0. In it slept Kira in his own black wet suit his arm covered in the 0 tattoo mark. Delico smiled.

"You were supposed to be the hope for your kind but now you will be the one to bring about their destruction, Ultimate Coordinator," Delico laughed as Kira opened his eyes and stared back at the laughing man.

**I will try to get the next chapter done soon but no promises.**

**Review kindly onegai**


	8. Discovering

**No this is not an illusion I have actually updated. **

**So some important information that because I take forever you might have forgotten but you need to know:**

**Radical terrorist organization Pure Keepers kidnapped Kira after discovering he is the ultimate Coordinator**

**Delico Seer is the leader of Pure Keepers and becomes king of Orb after Cagalli was thrown in jail with Mu and Athrun. He was discovered and is now in hiding.**

**Shinn was brain washed to assassinate Lacus but was stopped.**

**Hansel the assassin for hire is now helping the group. He took in a Coordinator Trinity since she was thrown out of her home.**

**Dr. Dalma Sugimoto works for the Pure Keepers and created the brain wash serum. Hansel shot her to stop her from telling Delico where Athrun, Cagalli, and Mu was**

**Councilman Cardel Menstrape- He's the representative of the Earth federation. The same as Lacus is to PLANT. **

**Solidarity- New battle ship made by orb. Its dark blue color helps with camouflage in space. **

**The Keeper- The giant red ship that is used by the Pure Keepers. **

**So hopefully that will help some and enjoy.**

Shinn thrashed on his bed trying to break his restraints and screamed on top of his lungs as he arched his back off the sheets. From a monitor in a large hotel room the group watched him with a few other people including Councilman Cardel Menstrape. Mu turned off the screen and set the remote on the table with a sigh.

"I still don't understand," the councilman stated. "Delico was always for equality why would he lead the Pure Keepers. He always led the campaign to end groups like them and Blue Cosmos."

"It was all an act," Cagalli said. "He did this all so he could lead Orb into war against all Coordinators. If he succeeded with Lacus's assassination PLANT might have actually started a war."

"Now the question is what Delico is going to do now, now that he failed," Athrun stated.

"My troops and the police are working together on finding him but he seems to have slipped our grasp," Murrue said. Cagalli looked down and began playing with the red cocktail dress she still wore from last night. Her eyes widen in realization.

"I know who can help us," She said looking up at Athrun.

"Let me out!" Dalma Sugimoto shouted once again from the small room as she slammed herself into the door. She shouted in pain and held her wrapped leg where blood still seeped through the bandages.

"I can't believe that baka actually shot me why all the nerve…" she growled. She shifted in the clothing that they made her switch with Cagalli and stumbled to the window. It was too high up for her to jump and she wasn't going to risk it. There was a knock on the door and the sound of the door being unlocked was heard before it was opened. The Coordinator girl that lived with Hansel walked in with some food.

"Hello?" the girl said peering into the room cautiously. She had a tray in her arms with food and a drink on it along with a roll of bandages.

"What do you want," Dalma demanded.

"I thought you might like a meal and to clean your wound."

"Well I'm not hungry and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Trinity stood at the door way in hesitation. "Well I can just leave it on the table for you," she said and began walking into the room to put the tray down. Dalma knew this was her chance. She could take this girl easily Coordinator or not. She took a step forward when the door opened more and Hansel peered in.

"Trinity what did I tell you about coming in here," he said.

"I'm sorry papa but she hasn't eaten since last night so I thought she might be hungry."

"I got it from here. Why don't you go work on one of your paintings," Hansel said with a sigh. Trinity nodded and left the room. Hansel looked at Dalma with a soft smile and the woman glared back at him.

"And how are you feeling today," He teased.

"It would be better if I didn't have a bullet hole through my leg!" Dalma shouted. Hansel laughed.

"I guess that would make your day much better but unfortunately you didn't listen and you ran when I told you to stop."

Dalma growled and sat on the bed next to the window.

"I have good news though. You can leave," Hansel said. Dalma looked up in shock. "But you need to come with me first."

She knew it was too good to be true. "Where are we going?"

"Queen Cagalli would like to have a word with you," Hansel said holding his hand for the doctor.

"Queen huh…I guess that means plan A failed…and what if I say no to her request." Dr. Sugimoto smirked folding her arms.

"Well then you are taken to prison for the rest of your life." Hansel threatened lightly.

"When I became a member of the Pure Keepers I knew of the sacrifices…take me to prison."

"What if I tell you I'll make sure it's one of the prisons up in space…I know how much you love space," Hansel said sarcastically. Dalma's smile faltered. She looked at Hansel.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me."

The door to the large room opened and Hansel pushed Dalma into the room where everyone sat and placed his shoulder bag on the floor. The doctor stumbled over grasping her wounded leg. She growled as Lacus came up to her and held her hand up to help her.

"Hello doctor Sugimoto," Lacus said calmly. The doctor slapped the pink haired woman's hand away and looked away. Athrun got up in anger but Lacus raised her hand to stop him. "No Athrun it's ok. Please Doctor make yourself comfortable."

Dalma looked at Lacus skeptically and took a seat on a plush arm chair. Cagalli came over and took a seat across from her and took a deep breath and looked directly into the doctors eyes with a seriousness she hadn't shown in a long time. Dalma's own face began to falter under the queens eyes.

"I beg of you," Cagalli started. "Where is Kira? What is Delico planning?"

"I won't tell you anything," Dalma said quietly trying not to look into those amber eyes.

"I told you this is a waste of time," Athrun said grabbing a glass and filling it whiskey. He took a gulp and slammed the glass down and the doctor flinched. "She doesn't care about anyone but herself even if that includes innocent people getting killed."

"Innocent people," Dalma shouted getting up but stumbled from her injury. "You coordinators are far from innocent. You killed everyone I held dear and now you're going to get what you deserve."

"Kira did nothing to you," Athrun shouted and had to be held back by Mu but it didn't stop his rant. "Kira is the most kind hearted person that you could ever meet. He saved you naturalist when he had multiple opportunities to get away and join ZAFT with a Gundam but he didn't. He treated everyone as equals and you and your terrorist group spit it back in his face."

The room was silent and filled with tension. Athrun pulled Mu's hand off his shoulder and walked to a window where he stood with his back to the group. Hansel kneeled next to Dalma and took her hand. The doctor let him take it loosely and they looked into each other's eyes.

Hansel spoke softly "Doctor Sugimoto I know what happened to you when you were a child and you have every reason to be upset but…"

Dalma took her hand away like she had been pinched. "Shut up, you know nothing. None of you do."

"No we don't," Lacus stated. "But maybe if you explain we can understand."

Dalma laughed. "You can never understand. I lost everyone, the week after the Bloody Valentine tragedy ZAFT came to Heliopolis's sister colony Selene city…"

FLASHBACK.

_A 16 year old Dalma in a high school uniform looked walked through the halls of the hospital. She heard a man screaming in pain and she looked through the doors. There she saw a man lying on a bed covered in blood and in pain. His ZAFT uniform was cut open and woman and man in surgical scrubs were looking over him. A nurse ran past Dalma._

"Doctor Sugimoto," The nurse said and both the man and woman looked up. The nurse continued. "I still can't find any more _anesthetic. The war is halting the shipment."_

_"Dam." The man shouted. The woman just placed a hand on the suffering soldier's forehead and he calmed down slightly. _

_"Mom, dad?" Dalma said quietly and the two looked up at her. Dalma looked just like her parents inquiring her mother's green eyes and fathers black hair. _

_"Dalma," her mother said "What are you doing here?" Where are Tera and Mal?" _

_Dalma rolled her eyes. Why was it that she was always responsible for them? They were already 10 years old; they were old enough to take care of themselves. _

_"School was let out early since more than half the student populations were absent and the twins are in the gift shop…is that a ZAFT solider?" Dalma asked looking at the man on the table. Her parents looked at each other ignoring her last question. _

_"Coordinators must be pulling their students out of the schools." Dalma's mother said._

_"I don't blame them. Naturals were wrong to bomb Junius 7. It makes me sick sometimes to know that we can call ourselves human beings and then go and kill Coordinators just because of who they are," her father said back. Before anyone could answer her gun shots were heard down the hall. The nurse looked at the doctors with wide eyes._

_"Was that…" The nurse asked._

_"Guns," Dalma's mother said horrified. "Dalma get in the closet." She pulled off her bloody gloves and grabbed Dalma by the wrist and shoved her in the closet that held some medical equipment and machinery. Her father then pushed the nurse into the closet._

_"Take care of my daughter," Dalma's father said "and don't make a sound." He kissed Dalma on the head. She nodded and was swallowed by darkness as her parents closed the doors. Dalma pressed her eye against the key hole and felt the nurse wrap her hands around her shoulders and the closet was silent except for their heavy breathing. Dalma jumped at the sight of a door being kicked down and two soldiers in ZAFT uniforms came storming in with their guns blazing._

_"What are you doing?" her mother said._

_"This hospital and all of Selene City is now under PLANT rule. Put your hands up," A solider yelled. Dalma gulped at the man's words. Why were ZAFT soldiers here now? Selene city was a neutral city._

_"We are in the middle of operating on one of your soldiers that was hurt in a rebellion we can't leave," her mother shouted._

_Dalma watched in horror as one of the Soldiers cocked the gun._

_"But we have done nothing wrong," her father cried. "Please I beg of you. I have a daughter and sons,"_

_The man fired at Dalma's father and he went down in a heap. Dalma tried to scream but the nurse covered her mouth tightly and she screamed into her hand, tears flooded down her face. Her mother tried to run as the other soldier took out his gun and the two began to fire shooting out the room. No matter how hard she shouted for her parents it could not be heard over the nurse's hand or the sounds of the gun fire. _

_Suddenly the nurse's hand went slack over her mouth and dropped down to her lap. Something cool dripped onto her head and slid down her cheek and when she touched it and brought her hand in front of her where it was red with blood. With a gasp she looked up to see that one of the bullets had gone through the closet door and had hit the nurse, her face now gone. Dalma's eyes widen and she screamed. The door in front of her opened and she shut her eyes from the light. When she looked back up the two soldiers in were looking at her with guns pointed down at her. She stared at them with wide eyes. _

_One of them was about to shoot when a bang came from behind them and the man lurched forward and fell to the ground. The other soldier turned around but before he could lift his gun he was shot down. Looking to the door Dalma saw four Earth Alliance soldiers stood at the door._

_"We have a survivor," One shouted and ran up to Dalma. He helped her up and began to walk her to the door. She looked down to her parents and pulled herself away from the man and to her mother._

_"Mom…mom!" She screamed shaking the fallen body. She moved to her father but he didn't move either. She looked up at the gurney where the solider they were going to operate on struggled in pain. Dalma saw a scalpel that had been dropped on the floor and grabbed for it. With a scream she stood up and ran to the bed stabbing the man in the chest. She stabbed him over and over again until the Earth federation soldier pulled her away from him but it was too late. She had killed the solider. They dragged the screaming girl down to the lobby where they past gift shop. The glass windows were shattered from gun fire and blood streaked the walls. She didn't need to go in there to know that she would be met with at least two little boys' bodies. She was all alone now._

END FLAHBACK

Dalma was trying to hold back her tears but was failing miserably.

"I lost everything that and now it is the Coordinators turn to lose everything they hold dear." Dalma yelled. Athrun turned around quickly.

"We all lost some one in the war but you don't see us joining terrorist groups and doing experiments on innocent people."

"No you all just became soldiers and politicians so you can bend this war to your whim. So I did my part in the war with what I knew best," Dalma said. The room was quiet with thick tension. A sweat drop appeared on Lacus's forehead.

"I think we need some tea," she said and went to the table to grab the tea pot. Athrun loosened up a bit smiling softly with Lacus's efforts to calm the room.

"Don't bother with your kindness. I told you I'm not telling you anything." Dalma sneered. Hansel went to his shoulder bag that he left on the floor and pulled out a manila folder. He walks up Dalma and threw the folder on the table.

"Go ahead open it," He said gesturing to the table. Dalma looked at him skeptically as did the rest of the room. The doctor reached for it slowly and opened it dumping the contents onto the table. The photo's fell in a messy pile and Dalma gasped at the one on the top. She reached for it and touched the paper.

It was her at what was most likely 14 years old. She was smiling in a park and behind her was her mother, father, and her little twin brothers sticking on their tongues. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why do you have this," she whispered.

"I thought you could use a reminder on who you really are and who the rest of these people are." Hansel said taking some more photos and handing it to Dalma. She took them and flipped through them.

It was Cagalli as a young girl on a boat her father behind her with a fishing reel in his hand and his long hair blowing in the wind.

The next one was a 7 year old Lacus at what seems to be at a formal party of some sort. She was singing in a beautiful gown in front of a piano. The man playing the instrument was none other than her father smiling at his little daughter and her mother with pink hair standing next to him.

It was followed by Mu in a uniform with a bunch of his friends hanging out with beers. Murrue saluting with Natarle Badgiruel, Shinn with his mother, father, and little sister all sitting around a table, even a wedding picture of Councilman Cardel and his wife.

She flipped through all of them until she came across the last one of Athrun and Kira. They stood in there middle school uniforms and Kira was happily playing with his new robotic bird on his hand as Athrun smiled at him.

"Each of these photos's is the same as yours. This is when they were the most happy before they lost the ones they loved, before their lives were changed. Family, friends, co-workers, loved ones, there all gone and we have to all bear with the consequences. You are not alone… you're not floating in space by yourself, you're here with us and we understand what you're going through…and I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to do this." Hansel said.

Dalma looked up with tears in her eyes. She took the photo of Kira and Athrun and held it out to the young soldier. Athrun took it gently and touched it gently. This was the last photo they took together, the one his mother took when he had just finished Tori and gave it to Kira as a good bye present before he moved away. How much he wished he could go back to that day and spend one last time with both Kira and his mother.

Dalma mumbled something and Cagalli arched an eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked.

"I said," Dalma said with a sigh. "Delico plans to blow up PLANT from the inside."

"What!" the group shouted.

Mu, Athrun, and Hansel brought Dalma to the medical lab. The doctor mixed different chemicals together as the three men watched her work.

"I still don't understand," Mu stated. "Why is Delico going to blow up PLANT?"

"It's the only thing that will get the Coordinators upset enough to start a war besides an assassination."

"Yeah but he must know it's going to fail though. It's impossible to destroy all 12 parts of PLANT. Even if he destroys one city ZAFT will stop him before he reaches the next one," Athrun said.

"Apparently when PLANT was built there was a safe code built into the core of Aprilius One. If it's hacked correctly it can be set wirelessly to all 12 hourglasses and set to self destruct," Dalma said holding a tube up to the light and swirling it.

"This can't be happening," Athrun said bringing his hand up to his forehead trying to massage the small migraine that was making its way to the surface. "We need to get in touch with ZAFT and let them know."

"Go ahead but it won't do you any good," Dalma said.

"Why not?"

"Because Kira is not the only one under our control. We have 4 other Coordinators that we supplied the serum to. They were carefully chosen to benefit us if Plan A was a failure, one of them being a man who worked in the maintenance of Aprilius One's core. With a few disguises, his knowledge of the infrastructure and Kira's hacking abilities this plan has a 98% chance of success even if ZAFT is aware of them."

"We can work with a 2% chance," Mu said. "We've won with much less." Mu looked over at Athrun and gave him a nod and Athrun nodded back. Dalma took a syringe and filled it with the liquid in the tube.

"I think I have it."

Lacus and Cagalli were standing in the hallway. They both turned as Dalma and the three men walked up to them.

"Where is the Councilman?" Mu asked seeing that he had disappeared.

"He went to tell the committee what Delico is up to," Lacus said. "And I sent Lunamaria with him…I didn't think she needed to be here."

"That was probably wise. This will not be the most graceful thing Asuka-san will go through." Dalma said and opened the door.

Shinn was laying on the bed breathing heavily and sweat dripping down his face and chest. He opened his eyes that had remained in seed mode and looked over at the group. As soon as he saw Lacus he went into another crazy fit. He screamed and struggled with his restraints as he tried to get to the target that he was told to exterminate. All he had on his mind was to kill Lacus Clyne.

"I need you to restrain him…I also think it's best if Miss Clyne was to leave," Dalma said. Lacus frowned but nodded none the less and took her leave in the hallway. Mu and Athrun walked to Shinn where they held down his arms and chest. He thrashed around violently as Dalma came up to him and pulled on his arm. He threw himself up knocking Mu down and tried to bite at Dalma. He did everything he could to get away with his fight or flight instincts kicking in to high gear.

Mu finally got control again and Dalma took the syringe and quickly stabbed it into his vein. The three of them backed away as Shinn continued to screamed and fight.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hansel asked from behind the doctor.

"I don't know. I never had a reason to make an antidote before. It should flush out both the mind control and body enhancement serum from his body or…"

"Or what…" Athrun said dangerously.

"Or it could put him in a coma."

As soon as she said that Shinn suddenly became rigged; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell back onto the bed with a thud.

"Shinn!" Cagalli screamed and ran to his side. The machine that monitored his heart went off sporadically before it completely flat lined. A doctor and nurses came running in and pulled the restraints off before pulling out the defibrillator. Cagalli stood back as they shocked him and looked back at Dalma who stood against the wall casually.

"You!" Cagalli yelled and went after the doctor with a yell. Mu and Hansel held her back as she clawed at Dalma. "You knew this was going to happen. You killed him on purpose."

"Oh stop you're crying, queens should act more dignified then this," Dalma sneered. The sounds of a normal heart beat came from the monitor and all of them looked back at Shinn. The doctor turned to them.

"He's back," he said. Everyone visibly exhaled including Dalma. A few seconds later Shinn sat up with a gasp and looked at everyone with his red eyes; his red, normal, everyday eyes.

"Shinn!" Cagalli cried in happiness.

"I…I think I'm going to be sick," Shinn said and a nurse held a pan in front of him. He grabbed it and threw up. A few moments later he looked back up at everyone.

"Better?" Mu asked.

"Much," Shinn stated with a sigh. He looked over and saw Dalma against the wall. His eyes widen. "What the hell is she doing here," he said pointing to the doctor. "She's the one who did this to me."

"Oh so you do remember me. I always wanted to know if the subjects retain their own state of mind under the serum."

"Well I did and I remember what you made me do you psychotic witch and I tried to stop myself!" Shinn calmed down slightly. "At least in the beginning I did."

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"At first I kept trying to stop myself from moving from doing what they wanted me to but after awhile…" Shinn shuddered and he wrapped his arms around himself. "After awhile I wanted to do it. I felt good doing it to like it was meant to be. I never want to feel that way again." Shinn looked at Athrun tears threatening to fall.

Athrun nodded sharply and made his way out of the hospital room and past Lacus. She called out to him but he past her without a word. One way or another he was going to save Kira.

Delico walked into the red space ship "The Keeper". He made his way to the brig and took a seat next to the captain's chair. The mousy scientist that had taken over Dalma's job walked in quickly and stuttered with files in his hand.

"S…sir welcome back."

"Good evening Doctor Ramule. Is everything prepared?"

"Oh umm yes sir," he said back looking through his papers. "The detonation code has been programmed into your phone, the ID's have been made, the jammers have been set, and the Coordinators are ready for further orders."

"Excellent. Then I say we launch," Delico said happily and nodded to the captain. ""Bring the Coordinators in, I want to make sure they're ready for myself."

Doctor Ramule nodded and had the Coordinators come in. A small girl around the age of ten came in. Her short brown hair was put into pig tails and she wore a cute pink summer dress that matched her pink eyes.

Next was the sixteen year old girl that was on the exam table from before. This time she came in with a boy that looked exactly like her with the same black hair and the same blue eyes. The two of them wore a red uniform that you would find a fast food employee to wear with a black baseball cap that read "Chopper."

The next was a forty year somewhat year old man. His blond hair was slick back and he wore a blue maintenance uniform with the name of Glode on the name tag.

Last was Kira who stood in casual civilian clothing; black pants with a black top that was partly hidden by a tan jacket that hung over it.

Delico looked at them happily until he looked at the small girl.

"Her tattoo is showing," He said angrily. The doctor jumped, and ran to the girl. Her spaghetti strapped dress did nothing to hide the number four on her shoulder. "You don't think anyone is going to find a tattoo on a ten year old suspicious."

"Oh yes sir…We will get her a jacket right away."

"Nothing better go wrong or you'll find yourself in a worse situation then Nathan."

"Yes sir," Ramule cried.

The ship took off and after a few hours it came upon Aprilius One.

"This is Aprilius One's flight tower. Please state your information." A man said on the screen that popped up.

"This is the captain of the vessel "The Keeper". We have arrival reservations and coming in for people and cargo transportation from Orb."

The man from the tower pulled up a clip board and read through it.

"We have your reservation. Please make your way to doors fourteen. Have a good day," the man said and the screen disappeared. Delico smiled as the large doors with the number fourteen opened.

Soon they docked and the five Coordinators got off. With one last look at each other they nodded and went there separate ways; the two teens to the left and the older man on the right. Kira looked down at the small girl who now wore pink jacket over her dress, and with blank stares they grabbed each other's hands and walked into the bustling city.

**Ok so hopefully I'll get this update in soon since I really want to write the awesome plan that I have in my head. So cross fingers that I have time to write it.**

**Review kindly onegai.**


	9. Cat & Mouse

**I started this chapter and then stopped and then went back to it and then stopped and so on and so on. That's why it took me so long to update but hopefully it turned out good after the wait. **

Athrun waited at the front doors of the hospital reading the news paper. The article he read spoke of the assassination attempt on Lacus's life but luckily no names where mentioned. Shinn would be happy to know his name was clear and no one would hold it against him. The kid was worried on what the rest of ZAFT would say if they found out that one of their own tried to kill there pink haired idol. The doors open with a swish and he looked up to see Shinn being lead out on a wheel chair by a nurse.

Athrun frowned at how tired the teen looked with black circles under his eyes and a pale face. He also seemed to have lost weight, too much for his comfort. He wondered if Kira was going through the same thing.

"Can I get out of this thing now?" Shinn asked the nurse.

"Just a few more feet Asuka-san, its hospital policy," the nurse said back. Shinn sighed but perked up when he saw Athrun. He waved happily and Athrun waved back. When they finally got to the car the nurse let Shinn up with the help of Athrun holding his arm. Once in the convertible Athrun drove onto the highway and watched as Shinn held his head back with his eyes shut as the wind played with his hair.

"I see your feeling better?" Athrun asked.

"You have no idea," Shinn said back with a smile.

"Although you look like you can use some food."

Shinn opened his eyes and frowned. "I'm not really that hungry."

Athrun didn't believe him. Ever since they brought Shinn back with the vaccination the teen had been quieter.

"Well I'm hungry. I'm getting a burger if you care to join me." The Gundam pilot said and turned into a fast food restaurant. The two men sat at a table and Athrun slowly ate at his burger while Shinn picked at a small salad.

"I heard that you're starting the mission soon," Shinn finally said. Athrun looked up at him.

"Yeah…we're leaving after I drop you off. We should get there before they start anything."

Shinn looked at his salad. "Did doctor Sugimoto not know how they are carrying out plan B?"

"Not really, she didn't need to know so she wasn't told. All we have to go on are the names of these other coordinators they have and that's only going to work if they're using their real names and not aliases."

Shinn took a bite of his salad. "I can help you know." Athrun looked at him like he grew another head.

"Are you kidding me? After what happen to you, you should still be in the hospital. The only reason why you're out is because I promised I would make sure you stay in bed."

"But I can be a good asset. I've seen them, I know what they look like," Shinn yelled loudly making a few people turn their heads to them. Athrun stared at Shinn with wide eyes.

"You…you've seen them? Did you see Kira?" Athrun stuttered. Athrun looked away and gripped his shoulder under his t-shirt.

"Yes," the ZAFT soldier said quietly.

"Is he OK?"

Shinn said nothing for a few minutes and kept his hand on his arm and looked towards the window like he was in a trance. "It depends on what you mean by ok…" He finally said "Physically he couldn't be better but we were both under the serum. We couldn't move unless told to."

Shinn pressed on his shoulder even more. Athrun looked at it in curiosity.

"Shinn are you ok. What's wrong with your arm?"

Shinn snapped out of his trance and released his arm.

"I'm fine," he said quickly.

"No you're not. Let me see your arm," Athrun demanded.

"I really don't-"

"As your superior officer I order you to show me your arm." Athrun said glaring at the younger Coordinator. Shinn bit his lip but knew he couldn't resist a demand from Athrun. He pulled up his sleeve and Athrun's eyes widen with shock.

*PLANT: Aprilius One*

The doors opened to a small restaurant and a blond haired girl waitress walked to the podium.

"Welcome to Chopper…oh you guys must be the new replacements."

Standing in front of her was the twins dressed in the Chopper's uniform their hats covering their eyes. They both nodded simultaneously.

"Great which one of you is for the wait staff and which one is for the kitchen?"

They lifted their heads and looked at her with normal blue eyes. The girl smiled happily.

"I'm here for the waitress and my brother here is for the cooking," she said cheerfully. "I'm Raya Colder and this is Maxus."

"Nice to meet you," Maxus said with a bow.

"Great. I'm so happy that the Choppers from December Eight have people to spare. Our cook and one of our waiters just up and disappeared on us and it was such short notice too."

"We're happy to be of service," Raya said and she shook the girls hand with a smile.

On the other side of the city the blond haired man in the maintenance uniform walled into a building that read Aprilius One preservation facility. He took a card out of his pocket and swiped it over a screen and the doors open with a click. He walked through the halls his brown eyes in seed mode. He was about to enter another door that when someone placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Glode, hey man," a small man with glasses and the same maintenance suit on said. Glode turned around with normal eyes.

"Hey Jeeves, how have you been," he laughed.

"Ah same old same old, how was your vacation? I heard Orb is beautiful this time of the year," The man said as Glode opened the door. They walked into the room which was a giant office with a bunch of other men in the same uniforms. They all cheered a hello and swarmed Globe with questions.

How was the vacation? How are the Misses and the kids? What did you do?

They were usual questions that Globe would have gotten if he was actually on vacation.

"The families great and they're coming on the next flight over though. We thought they could use the extra day to spend some time on the beach."

"Sounds good, too bad work had to bring you in early." Jeeves said.

"What has to happen, happens. Maybe its fate." And the group laughed.

Kira and the little girl walked hand and hand through the park. For the first time in a long time his violet eyes were normal and he smiled normally as he talked to the girl who had bright pink eyes.

"Oh look Oni-chan. Ice cream!" She let go off Kira's hand and ran to the small ice cream shop. An elderly woman next to Kira laughed.

"Your little sister is so sweet," She said.

"Yes she is," Kira said. "But now I have to go catch her now. Have a good day," he said and ran after the small girl. "Sara, don't run so fast."

"Sorry Oni-chan," the girl said as she stood in the line. When it was there turn the girl looked at the menu on the wall.

"What can I get you little girl," the man asked.

"I would like a chocolate covered banana ice cream with green tea shavings."

The man gave her a stern glare and then looked at Kira. "Do you want the green tea leaves mixed in or on top?"

"On top of course," Sara said.

"That's a special order. Why don't you follow me to the back? Juni take over for me." The man walked out from behind the counter and Kira and Sarah followed. They went into the back of the store and the man grabbed a large duffle bag and handed it to Kira.

"For the preservation of our Blue and Pure World," he said as Kira and Sara walked out there eyes hidden under their bangs.

Lacus, Mu, Hansel, and Dalma all stood in the hanger in front of the Solidarity.

"Do you think you made enough?" Lacus asked the doctor.

"I just had enough for 5 vials. It should do the trick," Dalma said and gripped the large silver suitcase in her arms tighter.

"You can't guess, you have to be absolutely sure," Lacus said.

"Fine I'm absolutely sure and now that I helped my services are no longer required," Dalma said and handed the suitcase to Mu. "And Hansel promised that I can leave so I will be going," Dalma said and turned to leave. The sounds of car wheels screeching could be heard and the group turned to see a convertible stop in front of the hanger. Cagalli, Murrue and Lunamaria all came down the Solidarities ramp at the sound.

Athrun opened his car's door and slammed it shut. Shinn got out and Athrun gripped his wrist and pulled to the group.

"You're a monster," he said glaring at the doctor. He pulled Shinn next to him and pulled his shirt's sleeve up. Lunamaria gasped at the sight of the large black tattoo on Shinn's shoulder. Lunamaria walked up to Shinn and placed her hand on the 08 imprinted on him. Shinn frowned and looked away.

"You find a small tattoo and on his arm and that's why your calling me a monster," Dalma laughed. "You must be joking."

"It's not the point that it's just a tattoo it's that even after we save these people…after we save Kira… they will have a permanent reminder left on them on who they were forced to be and what they were forced to go through."

"Oh it's a tattoo. They can just get it removed," Dalma said and rolled her eyes.

"You can't erase the memory of them getting it. You said that one of the Coordinator was just a ten year old girl. You gave a little girl a tattoo and even if she gets it removed she will always remember the spot on where it was. They will all never be able to forget."

Dalma looked over at Shinn who was trying to get Lunamaria to stop looking at his arm. She looked back at Athrun and the rest of the group who matched her look with glares. She sighed heavily.

"Fine!" She shouted she looked back at Shinn and bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry for what I have done. I will try and make it up to you." She looked back up and grabbed the suitcase back out of Mu's hands. She turned around and shoved Cagalli and Murrue out of the way to get on to the ship.

"I want to go with you," Shinn said.

"I already told you that you can't," Athrun said back.

"And I told you that having me there will help. I'm a ZAFT soldier so I have authority to most places on PLANT and I will report directly to you and like a I said before I'm the only one who knows what these people look like except for the doctor and you know she will be too much of a burden to take with you. I'm the best option you have." Shinn said with determination.

Cagalli walked up to Athrun. She and Lacus looked at each other and then at Athrun.

"It's your call," Lacus said. Shinn looked at Athrun desperately. He was hurt physically and emotionally. He was forced to betray his own people and morals but instead of falling he was more determined than ever. Athrun knew this but just looking at Shinn's body he could tell his body was not saying the same thing his mind was.

"Fine," Athrun said. Shinn smiled. "But under the condition that you eat and sleep on the way to PLANT and when there you take it easy. And if I find that you are not ready by even a little bit I'm pulling you out."

Shinn stood up straight and saluted. "Yes sir," he answered and he grabbed Lunamaria's hand and they bored the Solidarity.

Globe was busy eating a sandwich when the call came in. Jeeves walked into the room with a piece of paper.

"So we got some power problems down on Torus Street and 5th, more specifically Choppers. Who wants it?"

"Oh that's that where that burger place is isn't it?" Globe said.

"That's a good restaurant," another man said.

"I'll take that…maybe I'll grab us something to eat," Globe said getting up.

"I'll come with," Jeeves said. Globe's stopped short and his eyes dilated quickly but went unnoticed.

"No it's fine," he said turning around and rubbing the back of his head. "I've been off for a few weeks so let me get this one. I'll bring you all back some milk shakes, how about it?"

The men all agreed with cheers. Globe got in his truck and his eyes dilated to seed mode. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed. A few rings later and Delico's voice came on.

"Yes."

"Mission is moving according to plan," Globe said in a monotone voice.

"Good…proceed," and Delico hung up.

At Choppers the blond haired waitress came into the kitchen where Maxus was under the stove.

"Hey Max," She said and she heard a loud thud and an ouch. "Oh no I'm so sorry," She said as Maxus came out from under the stove holding his head.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"I called maintenance. They should be sending someone to fix the power."

"You called maintenance. I told you I can get this myself." Maxus said with a sulk. The other two cooks in the kitchen laughed.

"I know but I need it done soon and I'm hoping they can," she said.

"Whatever," Maxus snorted with a screwdriver in his hand and grease on his face. He closed his eyes and looked upwards to emphasis his pout. The waitress smiled and walked out. Maxus opened his eyes the pupils in seed mode. He smiled when he looked over and saw his sister at the door welcoming the most important players of the operation.

"Hello and welcome to Chopper. Unfortunately we are having a small power problem so it might take a little bit. Is it ok for the wait?" Raya asked.

"That's no problem, right Sara?" Kira asked patting Sara's head. Sara agreed and Raya brought them to the table.

"Have a look at your menus and I'll be back shortly," Raya said. Kira thanked her and put his duffle bag next to his seat. Raya turned around Just as Globe came in.

"I'm here for the power problem," he said and Raya told him to follow her to the kitchen. Kira watched them go to the back and he smiled slyly along with Sara.

Once in the kitchen Globe asked were the maintenance shaft was. The head cook went to the corner of the room and opened up a panel on the floor. Globe dropped down into it were it was a long dusted hallway filled with pipes and wires.

"I see the problem," he said. "Shouldn't take too long," the cooks sighed happily and yelled a thank you down the shaft.

"Oni-chan I have to go to the bathroom," Sara said.

"Hai, hai," Kira said. He got up with Sara leaving the duffle bag behind. Raya looked at it while handing a drink to a customer and nodded as Kira and Sara walked away from it. Instead of going into the bathroom they walked past the doors and into the one marked kitchen.

One of the cooks noticed the man and little girl at the door.

"Hey you guys can't be in here. This is…" he never got to finish as he stopped short his face twisted in pain. Blood pooled from his lips and he fell to the floor in a slump, behind him stood Maxus with the screw driver in his hands covered in blood. The other cook gasped in horror and tried to call out for help but Kira ran forward while grabbing a cutting knife off the counter. With one fluent motion he cut the man's neck and with a gurgling sound the man fell.

The three Coordinators looked at each other their eyes in seed mode. Kira and Sara walked over to the shaft and jumped down where Globe waited for them. They dusted themselves off and made their way down the tunnel leaving Maxus in the kitchen licking the blood of the screw driver.

*At the same time*

A screen popped up on the screen of the Solidarity.

"This is Aprilius One's flight tower. Please state your information." A man said in a bored manner.

Murrue the captain stood up. "This is the Solidarity. We are carrying Chairman Clyne and we are in need if a quick landing."

The man suddenly perked up and stood at attention. "Oh yes Chairman Clyne has permission to land in doors 7 as always."

"Good. I also need a high ranking officer of ZAFT to meet us. It's urgent." Murrue said in a commanding voice. Once landed the group filed out, Mu and Athrun walked out behind Cagalli in there Orb uniform while Shinn and Lunamaria in their ZAFT uniforms walked closely behind Lacus. Murrue came out with Hansel and Dalma who still had the suitcase tightly under her arms. Two ZAFT soldiers lead by Yzak greeted them.

Shinn and Lunamaria saluted the higher up.

"At ease," Yzak said and the two put their hands down. Cagalli and Lacus stood next to each other and Yzak looked at them. "Your majesty, Chairwoman, what can I do for you?" Yzak asked.

"We have much to discuss," Lacus said. "I will explain it along the way but we must be going now. It's of upmost urgency."

"Yes of course," Yzak said and gestured for everyone to follow him to a limo they had marked for royal embassy. While in the limo Lacus explained everything. Athrun looked over at Shinn who stared out the window across from him.

"How are you holding up?" Athrun asked. Shinn looked at him.

"Much better, the sleep and food on the ship helped." Shinn said back. Athrun looked him over and had to agree the teen looked much better but he just kept looking at his shoulder where the 08 tattoo was hidden under his red jacket. He had to wonder if the teen or anyone would recover from this ordeal. Kira was here in this city. So close and yet so far and all Athrun wanted to do is hold him and tell him that everything would be alright.

"What's the man's name?" Yzak said snapping Athrun back into attention.

"His name is Rander Globe age 43 but that's all the information I was given that would be useful to you," Dalma said. Yzak took out his phone and turned it on where a screen popped up. He typed in the man's name and a hit came up.

"Rander Globe is a technician for… Aprilius One preservation facility," Yzak stated looking up with wide eyes.

"This is not good," Mu said.

"What does that mean," Lunamaria asked.

"It means my dear," Hansel stated. "That the Pure Keepers have access to Aprilius One's inner workings. That was smart of them."

"We need to get to that building now," Murrue said.

Athrun nodded and glanced at Cagalli who sat unusually quiet next to him. He could see her fingers intertwine with each other in nervousness and anticipation. He gripped her hand and she looked at him surprise.

"We are going to get him back. I promise," he said.

"I know…but I'm afraid of what we are going to find. After what happen last time…" The flashback of Luxor came into her head. She still couldn't look Shinn in the eyes after that and she wouldn't hold it against him if the Coordinator never forgave her. She suddenly felt another hand on hers and looked up to see Shinn's hand next to Athrun's. He gave her a small smile and with tears in her eyes she smiled back with a nod.

The Limo stopped in front of the building and Shinn, Mu, Murrue, Lunamaria, Athrun and Yzak got out of the limo followed by two vans that followed. Soldiers poured out of the vans with guns ready for Glode to come out of the building.

Mu, Athrun, and Yzak walked into the building having everyone stay outside. Yzak used his card to get in and walked into the small office of men in maintenance uniforms. They were met with a small man with glasses. He stood up in surprise.

"Hi…can I help you?"

"Where's Globe," Yzak demanded. Jeeves was taken back.

"He…he's at a job at the Chopper restaurant in town…he left about 20 minutes ago. Do you need me to call him?"

"No," Yzak said with Mu and Athrun already running out of the office. "And don't let him know we are coming."

Once outside Cagalli and Lacus got out of the limo and walked over to the empty handed men.

"We are going after him," Athrun stated. "I think you guys should head back to the Solidarity, just in case…"

"What are you crazy?" Cagalli cried out.

"Lunamaria and Murrue will accompany you," Mu finished.

"I understand," Lacus said and went back into the limo followed by Lunamaria and Murrue. Cagalli gawked but with held back tears she got into the limo and they drove off.

The rest of the group got into the van with the rest of the ZAFT soldiers and made their way to Choppers.

Athrun swung the door open and everyone looked up with wide eyes. While Orb was technically was an ally to PLANT seeing a soldier in an Orb uniform was rare.

"Hi welcome to Choppers," a waitress said to Athrun, Mu, Hansel, Yzak, and Shinn. Behind her Raya came out of the kitchen with a tray of food, Shinn's eyes widen.

"That's one of them!" he shouted and Raya looked over at the sound of his voice. Her eyes automatically went into seed mode and she dropped the tray. She ran over to the empty booth that Kira left the duffle bag and opened it up pulling out two hand guns.

"Duck!" Athrun shouted and with screams everyone either ducked or ran. Raya began to shoot as the 5 men made it to cover behind tables and booths. Maxus ran out of the kitchen and threw a knife that just barely missed Yzak's head. He ran over to his sister and pulled out an automatic gun from the duffle bag and began to fire as well.

"Where the hell did they get those guns?" Yzak shouted over to Athrun.

"We'll figure it out later," Athrun shouted back. He took out his gun and closed his eyes. There was only one way to stand a chance against advanced Coordinators. Opening his eyes they were in seed mode his eyes a bright green. He looked at Shinn and gave him a nod.

Shinn closed his eyes and tried to focus. Sweat began to form and his face scrunched in pain. He opened his eyes but instead of being in seed mode his eyes were still his normal red.

"I…I can't do it," he said and he quickly clapped his hand over his mouth a doubled over. Athrun didn't have time to help and reached around there hiding spot and began to shoot as Mu slid over to Shinn and put his hand on the kids back.

"Are you ok?"

"I…don't know…I feel sick."

Hansel grinded his teeth in frustration. He kept missing and he NEVER misses. He stood up right in front of Raya and while dodging he took a shot making contact with her shoulder. Her body was whipped back her face hidden by her hair and Hansel smiled.

"Shit," He cursed as she slowly looked back at him with a dull face and wide eyes. Blood poured down her restaurant uniform profusely but she held the gun up and shot at him. He dodged it and almost fell on top of Yzak.

"There unstoppable," he spat.

"We can't use bullets we need to knock them out with the tranqs," Mu said taking a few tranquilizers from his pocket remembering how they worked so well against Shinn. He handed a few to Athrun and kept the others for himself.

"Cover me," He said to Hansel and the assassin for hire nodded. He stood up and shot at Raya and Maxus. Yzak and Athrun ran to the other side of the restaurant that allowed them to fire on both sides. Athrun shot at Raya sticking the dart in her leg. She looked down and began to move towards him. He shot again and again till it covered her legs and one in the stomach. She finally stopped and swayed. She looked around in confusion not understanding why she couldn't move properly before falling to the ground in a heap.

Maxus saw his sister fall. He looked up at Athrun and with a scream he ran towards the Coordinator. Mu shot him in the back over and over again and he stopped and turned. He didn't know who to go after but it was too late anyway. He fell to the ground next to Raya and breathed peacefully. When Athrun knew they were down for good he got up and ran to Shinn and Mu.

"Shinn?" he said. The young Coordinator looked up at Athrun breathing deeply.

"What's…happening to me…"Shinn asked shivering uncontrollably.

"You think it could be a side effect from the drug?" Yzak asked.

"It could be," Mu said. "We need to get him back to the ship and have the good doctor look at him. We can't have the rest of them under go the drug if they get the same symptoms. Hansel, take him back, Yzak get these two to the ship as well," he said looking at the teens on the floor.

"But," Hansel started wanting to go with them but stopped when the other men glared at him. "Fine but if this kid throws up on my new shoes you're paying for them."

After they were taken out both Athrun and Mu grabbed their guns and loaded it with tranquilizer darts. Obviously bullets were not going to work and they would just have to hope that they would fall asleep fast enough that they don't shoot back.

"Ready?" Mu asked Athrun. Athrun nodded while sliding the clip into his gun. They made their way to the kitchen where they were met the two dead cooks and the open panel to the tunnels. Mu slid down first and Athrun followed. Quietly with their guns drawn they made their way down the tunnels to where they would find Kira and the two other Coordinators.

The light sounds of water dripping put Athrun on edge as walked. His finger was itching to pull the trigger every time they went around a corner. Athrun didn't even know where he was going, but wherever this tunnel went he knew it would lead him to Kira. He just had to keep repeating his mind that he was going to rescue Kira.

Mu stopped moving in front of him and put his hand up to stop Athrun in his tracks. He turned put his finger against his lips to make sure Athrun stayed silent. Athrun looked around Mu and his eyes widen.

The tunnel lead into a giant room with a large column in the middle that ran its way from the floor up to a very high ceiling. A large screen was screwed into the column with a key board and typing away on that keyboard was Kira. He was typing numbers onto the screen quickly, faster than Athrun even thought possible.

Athrun moved to get him but Mu held him back and nodded to the side of the room where both Sarah and Globe was standing both with guns in their hands that came from Globe's now empty work bag. A phone rang and Globe lifted his video phone from his pocket. He turned it on and Koda Zala's head popped up.

"05 and 06 are down. When you finish you will leave them behind and return to the ship. If you are intercepted 00 is first priority. 04 and 07 you will make sure he gets back even if you don't. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," all three Coordinators said at the same time. Koda signed off and Globe put the phone away while Kira went back to typing.

"PLANT core activated," a computerized voice said from the mainframe. "Warning, core overheating imminent in 40 minutes, release code needed."

"Crap," Mu whispered quietly. Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough, and the girl looked towards them lifting up her large gun.

"I know you are there," she said staring with wide blank eyes. "Show yourself."

Athrun and Mu moved in to the large room and Kira turned from the computer screen that was now counting down the meltdown point.

"Kira," Athrun yelled. "Please it's me Athrun."

Kira looked at him in confusion. "Athrun?" he said slowly. Hope filled Athrun. He might be able to get through to him.

"This isn't you…It's the drug there using to control you."

"Drug?"

"Yes," Athrun said, a smile beginning to form on his lips but died at Kira's laughter.

"I know who you are and I haven't been on that mind serum for weeks," Kira said his purple eyes seemingly more dilated than ever before.

"What," Mu said in confusion. "But…"

"There is no but's. I'm just doing exactly what I was born…sorry made to do. I just needed the serum to show me first."

"No Kira," Athrun started taking a step forward but stopped as the girl cocked her shot gun. Kira pulled out a small gun from the inside of his pocket and pointed it at Athrun's head.

"Warning, core overheating imminent in 30 minutes, release code needed." The computer stated. Kira looked over at Globe and nodded to the ceiling. Globe reached down to his duffle bag and pulled out a small flat square machine and three round devices. He handed one round device to Sara and walked over to Kira handing him one.

"Come on kid. You don't have to do this," Mu pleaded.

"No but I want to," Kira smiled evilly. Globe tapped the thin square device activating it and threw it to the ceiling. It clung and beeped for a few seconds before exploding outwards. Athrun and Mu ducked and when they looked back up there was a giant hole where light from up top came pouring in. Athrun and Mu could hear people screaming from the city above most likely because of the giant hole that suddenly appeared in the middle of the street.

"Sara after you," Kira said. Sara put down her gun and walked to the hole clipping the small circular device to her hip and pulling out a small wire from it. She lifted it up and it shot upwards. She took one last look at Athrun and Kira before pressing a button that lifted her up through the hole.

"Warning core overheating imminent in 20 minutes, release code needed."

"I would love to stay and catch up on what I've been missing these past few months but I have a ship to catch. I'll the rest of the gang know you said hi," Kira said as he clipped the device to his waist and shot the rope upwards. As soon as Kira lowered his gun Mu yelled and lifted his own gun but it was too late and Kira had already disappeared through the hole.

Globe lifted his gun but wasn't fast enough and Mu shot him with three tranquilizers. Globe shot anyway and Mu had to pull Athrun down as the bullets bounced off the walls. Globe finally couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell to the ground. Mu ran to the computer and began typing.

"Warning core overheating imminent in 10 minutes, release code needed."

"Damn it," Mu shouted. "Athrun how are you with computers…Athrun!" Mu shouted at the stunned Coordinator.

"What?" the ZAFT soldier said.

"Get over here and help," Mu shouted. Athrun got up and walked over to Mu in a stupor and looked up the hole where he just lost Kira…again.

"What happened to him?" Athrun asked quietly.

"Can we figure that part after we stop Aprilius One from blowing up?" Mu moved out of the way as Athrun began to type on the keyboard.

"Release code incorrect. Core overheating imminent in 8 minutes, release code needed."

Athrun typed some more and Mu watched anxiously. "Release code incorrect. Core overheating imminent in 6 minutes, release code needed."

"Shut up I know that," Athrun yelled at the computer. He closed his eyes and re-opened them in seed mode. He began to type faster. "Kira put some sort of lock over it," Athrun said his red eyes flickering back and forth over the screen.

"Can you override it," Mu asked.

"I'm trying to but even as kids Kira…Kira has always been better at computers than me," Athrun said swallowing roughly over Kira's name.

"Release code incorrect. Core overheating imminent in 5 minutes, release code needed."

"Maybe we should just get out of here," Mu stated but Athrun ignored him and continued typing. He was going to do this. The event that happened to Junius Seven will not happen today. He was going to stop the core meltdown and go back to finding and saving Kira. He punched in a few more numbers and slammed the enter code and with heavy breathing stared at the screen

"Release code activated. Core cooling while now commence. Have a nice day," the computer said cheerfully.

"You…you did it," Mu said a smile forming on his face. Athrun fell to the ground in a heap right next to Globes head and watched the man snore peacefully. With a determined face he got up.

"We can still make it. We can still get Kira."

Mu nodded.

"I got Globe. Take his grappling hook and go after Kira. They'll be heading towards the ships. I'll meet you there," Mu said. Athrun nodded, grabbed the small compact hook and propelled himself through the hole. When he got up there ZAFT soldiers including Yzak and Dearka Elsman was making their way over to him.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party guys," Dearka stated sarcastically.

"I stopped the meltdown," Athrun stated.

"What meltdown."

"Shut up Dearka," Yzak stated.

"I need to get to the ship docks as fast as possible," Athrun finished. Yzak nodded and they ran towards the car.

Cagalli stood in front of the Sodality. She was getting even more anxious just waiting, if that was even possible. A few minutes ago she started hearing soldiers yelling and running back and forth on the other side of the hanger doors and she wanted to know what was going on. Lacus walked out of the ship with Murrue by her side.

"Anything happening," Lacus asked.

"Happening, happening," her pink Haro repeated as it bounced out of the ship with Tori at its side.

"I can't tell," the blond pouted.

"Do not worry. I am sure that very soon Athrun will open the doors with Kira by his side," the ex-pop star said.

"You're too optimistic Lacus," Cagalli said.

"It's still good to keep your hopes up your majesty," Murrue said. Tori landed on Lacus's shoulder.

"Tori," the bird called looking by the bay doors. They opened and Kira and Sarah walked in. "Tori," the green and yellow bird chirped again and took off towards Kira.

"Kira," Cagalli cried happily. Her smile stopped as Kira took out his gun and pulled the trigger. The three women gasped and the sound of a thud rang through the hanger and dark red liquid ran down the cracks of the floor.

"Tori," Lacus cried. The bird twitched as it lied on the ground; oil pooling around its body.

"Toriiiiii," it said as it wound down. Kira pointed the gun at the girls as did Sarah and Murrue pointed her gun back, jumping in front of Cagalli and Lacus.

"It's two Coordinators against one Natural Murrue," Kira yelled. "We don't want anything to do with you we just need to make our way back to our ship."

Sarah turned as she heard more soldiers behind her. The doors of the Solidarity opened up as well and guards ran out with guns blazing. Kira growled and Sarah ran in front of him with her gun outwards. The 10 year old would do exactly what Koda Zala said. Get Kira back to the ship, even if that means sacrificing herself.

"Don't shoot," Lacus screamed. But Sarah wasn't going to listen to the council woman and was about to shoot anyway. A sound of a gun was heard and Sarah fell to the ground. Kira whipped around with his gun up as five more shots were fired. Kira looked down at the tranquilizer darts covering his leg. He dropped to his knees and looked up at who shot him. Athrun kneeled in front of Kira and placed his gun down. Kira looked at him with anger but was too weak to do anything else.

"I promise Kira. I will make you better," Athrun stated.

"You idiot, I am better and when I get out I'm going to kill you first," Kira spat before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a thud.

**Whew finally another page down. **

**Review kindly onegai.**


	10. Side Effects

**Yeah got another chapter out even though I've got two papers to write. Probably not the smartest thing to be doing but I did it anyway.**

_Athrun laid on a reclining chair on the beach of Orb and watched the sun set. He sighed comfortably and as a shadow loomed over him he turned his head around._

"_Hey," Kira said taking a seat next to Athrun. "I brought you some lemonade," he said handing Athrun a glass of the pink drink with a little umbrella on top. Athrun took the glass and drank it down. Kira slid over pushing Athrun slightly and they snuggled up on the chair. _

"_I missed you," Athrun said. Kira laughed faintly._

"_I didn't go anywhere," he said and Athrun smiled. Kira maneuvered himself so he was sitting on top of Athrun and lowered himself slightly kissing Athrun on the mouth. Athrun smiled into it opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. He didn't notice Kira reaching behind his back and pulling out the large knife. The brunette lifted the blade above his head and just as Athrun spotted it brought it down._

Athrun woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face. Ever since the events last week every time he closed his eyes he would dream about Kira killing him in different ways. Some as simple as a stab to the chest others of getting into his Strike and squashing him like a bug.

He looked over at his desk where Tori laid half connected and tools spewed around him. He promised himself he would have Tori ready for Kira when he was back to normal but that was taking longer than originally planned.

Flashback

The group met in a conference room overlooking the city of Aprilius One. Hansel sat back placing his legs on the table.

"I thought we won the battle so why is everyone acting like we just lost the war?" he asked.

"You really felt like this was a win," Cagalli said. "We raided there ship and Delico and that mask guy wasn't there so there somewhere loose in PLANT and even though we rescued everyone we can't give them the serum because someone screwed it up and now Shinn has to pay for it," she said saying the last bit directed to the doctor.

"How was I supposed to know what was going to happen. Before a few days ago I didn't think I was even going to need to make it," Doctor Sugimoto counterattacked.

"Will Shinn be alright?" Lacus asked.

"For now yes but it seems that the vaccine is doing a too good of a job. The serum was supposed to jump start there DNA that effects seed mode and the vaccine is supposed to bring back down the seed modes levels. Unfortunately it brought it down too much."

"But you can fix it right?" Mu asked.

"I'll try."

End Flashback

And a week later there still had been no changes. Not only did Delico escape but he somehow managed to take the Strike with him. Athrun had begun a new routine where he would wake up, work on Tori, visit Shinn in the hospital and then make his way to the ZAFT private scientist facility where Kira and the rest of the Coordinators were being held. Today was no different and after his routine he made his way the secured building.

When he got down there he was met with the guards who let him in. In the hallway he spotted Dr. Sugimoto talking with Hansel. They spotted him and Hansel gave him a wave.

"Anything new?" Athrun asked.

"What do you think?" the doctor said. "Subject 07…" Athrun glared at her and Dalma rolled her eyes. "Sorry Globe and the rest of them are going through withdrawal since they were still dependent on the drug. Kira on the other hand doesn't need the drug anymore and is staying the same as the first day we brought him in."

Athrun sighed and walked passed them. He passed the windows that showed into each white hospital room. Passing Globes room the older man was walking back and forth mumbling to himself. He stopped for a few seconds stared at the ceiling and then went back to walking back and forth.

He passed both the twins rooms and they were both pressed against the walls that were opposite to each other. Even though they weren't talking and the rooms were sound proof and they weren't talking it looked like they were listening to each other.

The little girl they caught with Kira was curled up on her bed holding a teddy bear and stared at the wall while rocking back and forth. He shook his head sadly and made his way to the last room where Kira sat on a chair quietly reading a book in his white hospital top and bottoms. The brunette looked up sensing himself being watched and gave a wave to Athrun. He was teasing him, he knew that but he still liked to think it was the old Kira waving hello to him like old times. Kira placed the book down and walked up to the window resting his hand on his hip.

Athrun pressed a button that allowed them to speak to each other.

"Good morning Zala-kun. How was your night," Kira asked with a smile.

"It was fine," Athrun said reluctantly "And yours?"

"Not bad," Kira said shrugging his shoulders "Could have done with a nicer mattress."

"I'll let them know," Athrun said. "How's your leg?"

"If I wasn't the Ultimate Coordinator I probably still wouldn't be able to use it but…" he said pulling his white pant leg up showing a perfectly healed leg with no puncture wounds," Kira snickered.

Athrun sighed and realizing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere and went to turn the mic off but Kira looked at the movement and his eyes widen.

"Wait," he said quickly. Athrun faltered and looked back at his lover. Kira eyes flickered back and forth like he was contemplating something but he soon bowed his head so his hair was covering his eyes. He smiled and laughed once under his breath.

"Come up with ways for me to kill you yet?" Kira asked. Athrun growled and slammed his hand on the button cutting off Kira's laughter as he walked back down the hall.

~Somewhere in the city~

Delico grinded his teeth together as a man in one of the Pure Keeper's uniforms stood in front of him, gulping in nervousness.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He yelled. Koda stood silently behind Delco with a smile on his face.

"Well without the trackers that we implanted in them we can't single in their location and we have every solider we have out finding them. It's just very difficult with the limited amount of soldiers we have on PLANT," the man said.

"I don't care about the rest I just want subject 0. Without him we won't be able to wipe out the Coordinators,"

"We will spread our search out further," the soldier said and left.

"I don't understand how they knew about the trackers. The only people who knew about them were you, me, Doctor Ramule, and Doctor Sugimoto."

"Yes and the good doctor has been missing ever since the tea party hasn't she," Koda pointed out and Delico's eyes widen in anger.

"That little bitch," the man shouted. "How could she betray us like this?"

"Well I did tell you when you hired her that she wasn't to be trusted," Koda said.

"But she hated Coordinators with a passion and she was in it for her own self research."

"Yes but now that she finished the mind serum and completed Yamato's Coordinator DNA there is only one other thing that she could work on…the antidote."

"When I get my hands on her I will…"

"I think I can help with that. As I said I didn't trust her so I placed my own tracking device in her. You just need to re-activate the chip and she can lead us straight to your precious Coordinators," Koda said.

Delico stared at the mask man and then smiled. Things might actually starting working in his favor again.

~The next day~

Doctor Sugimoto rolled her neck slowly and then rubbed the back of it. Ever since this morning she has had this terrible ach in the base of her skull like it was vibrating. She took a step into the hospital room where Shinn laid in the bed with Mu and Athrun following her. Since he tried going into seed mode he had been getting weaker and weaker.

Lunamaria sat at his side with a bunch of cards in her hands.

"Do you have any fives?" She asked.

"Go fish," Shinn said with a smile even though black circles adorned the bottom of his eyes and his face was as pale as the sheet he was lying on.

"Hey kid," Mu said and the two teens looked up.

"Hello sirs," Shinn said quietly and sitting up straighter for his two superiors.

"How are feeling today," doctor Sugimoto asked looking at her clipboard.

"The same as yesterday," Shinn said and she wrote his answer on the clipboard.

"I have a new injection," she said and pulled out a needle with a bright blue liquid inside.

"That doesn't look promising," he said, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"It looks better than that icky yellow one two nights ago," Lunamaria said with a laugh but stopped as Athrun gave her a glare; he was not in the mood for humor. Shinn lifted his sleeve revealing his shoulder that was already bruised from the other vaccinations. She punctured his skin and pushed the blue liquid into his arm. The group waited a few seconds.

"At least he's not going into convulsions this time," Mu said remembering the first does that caused the Coordinator to seizure. Suddenly Shinn doubled over in pain.

"Oh I don't feel so good," Shinn said.

"Shinn," Athrun said placing his hand on the younger Coordinators back. Dalma pushed Athrun out of the way and pulled the boy's face up with his chin. As he shivered she pulled a light out of her pocket and flickered it over his eyes. As the light hit his pupil they dilated into small dots and then back to normal. She smiled.

"It's working," she said.

"This doesn't look like it's working," Mu retorted.

"He's in pain," Lunamaria said in worry.

"The last vaccine coated his DNA too much. This is literally stripping that coating away just enough to allow him to bring out his seed mode again like he used to. Of course it's going to be painful." Dalma said.

"Shinn are you ok? Answer me," Mu said.

"I'm…I'm fine," Shinn said through shivering and pain. Slowly his shivering became less and Shinn began to relax.

"Are you good?" Athrun asked rubbing Shinn's back. Shinn looked up at him.

"I think so," He answered back.

"Well give it a try," Doctor Sugimoto said urging the ZAFT soldier on. Shinn looked at everyone hesitantly. The last time he tried to go into seed mode he almost puked his guts out. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He gasped and opened his eyes, his pupil's tiny dots in the middle of red irises. He smiled and couldn't believe how easy it came back to him. Lunamaria clapped in happiness and Mu sighed in relief.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Doctor Sugimoto said. Athrun looked back at her.

"Now you can administer it to the rest right," he said.

"Yes. I will administer the first injection to allow them to bring down their seed mode and stop their addiction to the mind serum. Then I will give them this new injection to keep it from lowering too much," she said. Athrun nodded and they headed out saying good bye to the two ZAFT pilots.

They got in the car and drove across town to where the other coordinators were held. Mu drove with Athrun in the passenger side and the doctor sat in the back. Shinn looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"What about Kira?" Athrun asked the doctor. She looked up at him.

"What about him?" she asked back.

"If we give him the drug…"

"You will probably kill him," she said cutting Athrun off. Athrun turned and stared at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "Kira is the ultimate Coordinator because unlike most coordinators who's DNA is slightly modified in a certain area his DNA is completely modified. The first vaccine takes the seed DNA out of the host and for Kira that would be his entire DNA code and without it there would be nothing left but vitals."

"What does that mean?" Mu asked harshly.

"It means Kira would be brain dead before I can even administer the second drug to lessen the first. If you want I can try and work the two vaccines into one but it will take a while and I don't see the point in risking such a great ability," she said.

"Kira isn't one of your little experiments," Athrun shouted.

"No he isn't but who gave you permission to take away who he is," she said back calmly. Athrun gave her a glare.

"What is that supposed to mean? I am trying to get him back to the way he used to be," he said.

"And he used to be incomplete. It's sort of like if chairwoman Clyne was born without that beautiful voice of hers. Then I gave it to her and she was able to sing amazingly for a few short months. Then I tell her that I have to take it back from her because someone close to her tells her that they want her back the way she used to be. Does that give me the right to take it from her?"

"I think that this is a little different," Mu said.

"Is it…and why is that?"

"Because he was manipulated!" Athrun argued.

"In the beginning yes, but like I told you before, he hasn't been under the mind serum in a long time. This is what he wants now," she said. Athrun turned back to face the front again and hit the back against the seat with a deep sigh.

"Give me Globe first," Dalma said and two nurses took the man out of his room. He continued to mumble to himself about where different sewer tunnels lead and about having to remember to fix the some of the PLANT's trains.

They sat him on a bed and the doctor stuck the first needle in his arm. Globe looked at the spot that she stabbed him and then looked up at her in confusion. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back. He began to seize and the nurses held him down and they all waited for it to pass just like how it did with Shinn. A few moments later he sat up with a gasp.

"What…what happened?" he asked looking around. He spotted doctor Sugimoto and he tried to push himself back and away from her. He suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth and Dalma grabbed a bed pan and threw it at him. He threw up into the pan and Dalma sighed.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked. Globe looked up slowly and nodded. "Good because you need one more," she said filling up the second syringe. An hour later Globe was back in his room sitting on a chair. Athrun and Mu came in followed by Lacus. As soon as Globe saw the pink haired girl he stood up and bowed to his chairwoman.

"Chairwoman Clyne I must apologies for what I have done I never meant…"

Lacus waved him off "There is no need. I understand the circumstance," she said with a smile. She then gestured to the other two men "This is captain La Flaga and Admiral Zala from Orb. They are here to help."

"Are you related to that masked man, Koda Zala?" Globe asked Athrun quietly. Athrun looked away but nodded.

"Are feeling any better," Mu asked.

"Well know that I'm done puking my guts out yes…" Globe stated with a small smile.

"We just want to keep you here for a little bit but in a few days we can get you back to your family," Athrun said. Globes eyes widen, covered his mouth with his hand and slowly sunk back to his chair.

"Are you ok?" Athrun asked in concern as tears welled up in Globes eyes.

"My family…My wife and two daughters…I ki…ki…I killed them," he said before breaking down completely. "I…Couldn't stop…myself," he said in between his sobs. Lacus walked over and kneeled on the floor in front of him spreading her dress around herself. She gripped him in a hug and rubbed his back as he cried. Athrun fisted his hands in anger and turned to Mu.

"They forced him to murder his own family." Athrun said quietly. "They need to pay."

"We know that already. We already have multiple plans in the works to get them. We just need to work on getting these guys better know that we know it works," the blond hair man said. The two of them walked out leaving Lacus to the comforting and saw Dalma and Hansel standing in front of the window looking into Raya's room. One of the nurses was administering the second injection and the black hair girl allowed him as she stared off into space.

"How is she?" Mu asked.

"Well she's in shock but it's understandable. She keeps asking her about her brother though so once I'm done with him we can put them in the same room." Dalma said.

"That's so nice of you doc," Hansel said happily and the doctor glared knives at the assassin for hire.

"Have we located their family?" Athrun asked.

"We found out that they were killed in a burglary in their home but I'm guessing that it was a cover up for Blue Cosmos and Pure Keeper's," Hansel said. "The twins don't know yet since they were taken from there walk home from school."

"I don't want to be the one to break it to them," Mu said as they watched the girl double over in pain on the other side of the glass after being administered the second drug.

"Well the second injection is working its way we should start with Maxus…" She said walking over to the next window and rubbing the back of her neck.

"You ok there," Hansel asked the woman.

"I'm fine just a sore neck," she said. He placed his hand on her neck and startled the doctor.

"Calm down just giving it a rub. I've been told I have magic fingers." He said. The woman turned her head back and he went back to rubbing. As he massaged his face twisted in concern and he pressed down.

"Ow," the woman said turning around sharply. "What was that for?"

"There's something in your neck," he said. Athrun and Mu looked in confusion and Hansel pulled out a small flip knife.

"What are you doing?" Dalma shouted as Hansel turned her around.

"Hold still," he said and Doctor Sugimoto cried in pain as he slightly cut the back of her neck. Blood trickled down as he dug his knife slightly in and pulled back up a small computer chip.

"You've been bugged my dear," the assassin said. Dalma turned back quickly and grabbed the chip.

"But, but, but…" she kept saying trying to figure out when and why.

"That means they might know about this place," Athrun said in realization. He picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Sorry there is no one to take your call please…" a woman's computerized voice began to state on the other side and Athrun disconnected.

"Security isn't picking up," he said angrily. Lacus walked out of Globes room and walked over.

"Is everything ok," she asked feeling the tension.

"We have to get you out of here," Athrun said to Lacus and grabbed her arm. He then motioned for some of the guards and told them to get ready for an attack. They nodded and pulled out there guns and Athrun led Lacus, Mu, Hansel and Dalma down the hall.

They walked to the end of the hall way and as Athrun passed Kira's room he saw the Coordinator getting out of his bed and looking up at the ceiling in curiosity. He stopped short and listened. He realized that if he was quiet enough he could hear the soft sound of footsteps. With his advance hearing Kira probably heard them coming easily. He continued to the emergency stairs with Lacus in a faster pace. He wanted to get everyone out right away but he knew as a soldier Lacus was first priority. He couldn't even think of getting Kira out right now because as soon as he opened the brunette's door the ultimate coordinator would be able to take him down easily.

Before he could even get to the emergency door though it shot open and Pure Keepers and Blue Cosmos soldiers came in with guns out. Athrun shoved Lacus behind him and pulled out his gun. Mu came up behind him and pulled out his own gun with Hansel and the guards. They began to shoot and soldiers went down and the others stumbled over their fallen comrades.

"Get her back," Mu said to Athrun indicating Lacus and He ran to the nearest door; Kira's. He unlocked the door and opened it and shut it behind him. Kira looked at him with a smile on his face and Athrun held the gun to his face. Kira sighed and held his hands up in defense.

"Having problems are we," Kira said. Athrun pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and handed it to Lacus.

"Lacus call ZAFT," he commanded and the pink haired girl nodded and dialed for help.

"By the time they get here you will all be dead," Kira said. "You should just surrender."

"The old you would know that I would never surrender."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am the old me," Kira said angrily lowering his arms but quickly brought them back up as Athrun cocked the gun.

"No you aren't. The Kira I knew would never try and blow up PLANT. He was the person who even though he fought in a battle he would aim for the places in the GINS so the pilot wouldn't get hurt. He's the one who would sacrifice himself to makes sure that every single civilian, Coordinator or Natural would survive. He named his bird Tori because he thought that if he didn't give it an actual name we would have to meet up again to work on a name (1). His favorite color is turquoise, and his favorite candy is chocolate even though he prefers salty things, he spends hours in the shower and always comes out smelling like peaches…" Athrun rambled as he took steps closer to his lover.

Kira looked at him with wide eyes and leaned back as the other Coordinator advanced. Athrun breathed heavily as Kira's face softened. He suddenly grabbed for the gun and whipped it out of Athrun's trembling hands. He held it in Athrun's face but the man didn't move and stared into Kira's Seed mode eyes.

"Kira," Lacus shouted and held her hand out as the Kira pulled the trigger. She gasped as a Pure Keeper soldier who just walked into the room next to her with his gun out fell to the floor. Kira had shot him in the head and then pointed the gun back at Athrun whose eyes were wide. He thought for sure that that shot was meant for him but instead Kira had just saved him and Lacus.

"Did I really liked chocolates?" he asked sternly. Athrun looked at him in confusion.

"Yes," he said. Kira looked away in thought.

"I…I can't remember…I can't remember the taste of chocolates, or that my favorite color is turquoise," Kira said. Athrun blinked a few times and it dawned on him.

"That's how they made you complete Kira. They took away all the things that made you who you are."

"But they are just small things," Kira stated agitated.

"Those small is what makes up who you were. By taken that away you don't care what you do and you become the perfect weapon; the ultimate Coordinator," Athrun said and pulled held his hand out. Kira jumped slightly straightening the gun but Athrun kept his hand up. Kira lowered the gun slightly and Athrun moved his hand forward and touched Kira's cheek; something he's wanted to do for these past seven months. He couldn't help it and he grabbed the back of Kira's neck and pulled the Coordinator into a rough kiss. At First Kira stood there rigged in surprised but he slowly melted into the kiss and allowed Athrun to dip him back slowly deepening the kiss. Lacus stood at the wall trying to conceal a smile. This is what she has been waiting to see for so long, her to friends together once again. Athrun pulled away and Kira started at him and brushed his lips with his fingertips.

"Did your kisses always feel like that?" Kira asked in awe.

"No time to think about that now," Athrun said hope filling him up at finally seeing that face of Kira not wanting to kill him. A guard made his way to the door and Kira held the gun up again but stopped realizing who it is.

"Sir," he said to Zala and bowed quickly when he saw Lacus "We have gotten a transmission that ZAFT is making their way into the facility now."

"Oh thank goodness," Lacus said.

"What is the status?" Athrun asked.

"Sir the rebels have fallen back and are no longer on this floor and we managed to save most of the staff. Unfortunately they were able to get to some of the Coordinators."

Athrun followed the soldier out of the room and Lacus and Kira followed. Lacus cringed at the site of the blood and the people on the ground. Mu came up to them with blood on his face and uniform and a gun in his hand.

"We lost Globe," he said sadly.

"What," Lacus cried.

"Once they saw that he was no longer under their control they killed him. They were about to get the girl but I stopped them."

"And the rest?" Athrun asked. Mu shook his head.

"They took Maxus and Sarah before I could get to them," Mu said before noticing Kira behind Lacus. He quickly pointed his gun at the brunette and Kira stood there almost like he was daring Mu to shoot him.

"Wait he's back on our side…sort of," Lacus said.

"No time to explain," Athrun said seeing a guard on the floor shot but bleeding heavily on the side. "Where is doctor Sugimoto?" Athrun asked kneeling beside the man.

"Over here!" they heard her call out. They looked over and saw her walking over to them helping a hurt Hansel. Blood dripped from his arm and hip.

"He got shot protecting me," she said handing him over to Mu.

"I guess we are even now…you know from me shooting you," he said.

"No we aren't," she simply stated and leaned over the man Athrun was helping. Kira looked up at the ceiling again. "What do you hear Kira," the doctor said not looking up from the man.

"Ten sets of footsteps by eight men and two women," he said hearing the difference in wait from the steps. "They are dimensioning though as the ZAFT forces come in," he said looking back at the group. The looked at him in amazement and Hansel whistled.

"Those are some ears," he said and Dalma rolled her eyes.

"Kira calculate how long it would take for us to get this man to the hospital," she commanded. He's dilated pupils moved back and forth like he was reading the formula in front of him but was figuring it all out in his head. He stopped and looked back at her.

"ETA would be one hour and twenty eight minutes give or take," he stated in a monotone voice.

"How..." Lacus started.

"He can calculate probabilities and the fastest time to the hospital," Dalma said to Lacus. "Perfect isn't he."

"No," Athrun shouted surprising everyone including Kira. "No one should be able to do that. You told me that this was what he wanted."

"It is," Dalma said back.

"Of course it is! You took out everything else so this is all that he had left," he said pointing to Kira. Dalma looked at Kira and then back at Athrun.

"What can I tell you? Those things needed to be taken out so he could focus. He doesn't need to know what having a puppy was like when he was seven when he needs to be configuring a bomb."

"I had a puppy?" Kira asked in confusion but was ignored.

"So you lied to me. I consider this part of the mind serum that you said he wasn't on anymore," Athrun shouted. The elevator dinged and the doors open. Kira, Athrun, Hansel, Mu and the guards that were left held their guns out.

"Don't shoot," the ZAFT soldiers that came down said. "We're clear."

~At the hospital an hour and twenty two minutes later~

Athrun walked down the hospitals hallway and stopped in front of the room that had two guards in front of them. Knowing exactly who he was they moved to the side and let him in. Closing the door behind him he found Raya on the bed in a restless sleep and Kira sitting on the ledge of the window with his chin tucked on top of his knees. He looked up slowly from his spot and smiled sadly.

"How is she?" Athrun asked nodding to the girl.

"She keeps mumbling her brother's name in her sleep. It's been getting annoying," Kira said. Ahtrun walked up to him and took a seat next to Kira.

"I got you something," Athrun said and Kira watched in question as Athrun pulled something from under his jacket. Kira was surprised to see the small green and yellow bird lying down with its eyes closed.

"Tori?" Kira asked took the bird from Athrun's outstretched hand.

"I finished him. All that's left is to turn him back on," Athrun said. Kira recalled his memories He stood in the park in his school uniform and so was Athrun. He could remember the sakura blossom and then Athrun turning on Tori and it flew into Kira's arms.

"_The PLANT's and Earth will see eyes to eye…the evacuation doesn't mean a thing. You will join me at the PLANT's right Kira?"_ Kira remembered the young Athrun ask. Kira touched the bird and felt the soft synthetic feathers.

"Kira," Athrun asked at Kira's strange reaction and reached for Kira's shoulder.

"I…I don't remember anything. I mean I do, I remember every detail but I can't remember how I felt and I want to cry but I can't, I can't remember how to cry I can't remember anything except on how to be the best soldier and…"

Kira was stopped suddenly as Athrun wrapped his arms around him tightly. Kira looked in surprise but sunk into the warmth.

"You felt happy," Athrun whispered into Kira's. "You were sad that we had to separate but when I gave you Tori you were happy."

Athrun let go slightly and the two looked into each other's eyes. "And you have no problem remembering how to cry because you're doing it pretty well," the older man said brushing his hand under

Kira's eye pulling it away with tears. Kira looked at it in surprise and he wiped his own tears in surprise. Kira laughed slightly and Athrun brought their hands back up with Tori. He pressed lightly on the bird's chest and the sound of humming whirled in the small robot. Its eyes lit up and it sprung to life. It tilted its head slightly and chirped 'Tori' It flew into the air and landed onto Kira's shoulder. Athrun smiled and got up.

"I'll be back ok," Athrun said and Kira nodded as he stroked the birds back.

Athrun walked down the hallway and waved as he saw Shinn in his ZAFT uniform with the top unbuttoned and Lunamaria at his side.

"I just heard what happened. Are you guys ok?" he asked as the three continued to walk together.

"Yeah," Athrun sighed. "Kira is in holding with the girl but they look like they are slowly getting back to how they use to be."

The soldiers met up with Mu, Lacus, and Dalma down at the hospitals cafeteria.

"We have to go back out and find the Coordinators they took," Mu said. Dalma slammed her fist on the ground and then hissed in pain and held the back of her bandaged neck.

"I still can't believe that they tracked me," she said angrily.

"They must not have trusted you very well," Lacus said.

"Well two can play at that game," she said. "When I took out the trackers that Delico put into the subjects I put in my own chips." She held up a small device that showed two green blips. "I'm taking back my Coordinators."

**Tori is bird in Japanese just in case you didn't know. And I totally made that story up so don't go looking for it if that was real or not. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be epic *Cross Fingers***

**Review Kindly Onegai.**


End file.
